I Still Remember
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sebuah kejadian dimana seorang Natsu Dragneel merasa kecewa dan dihianati. Selama 3 tahun menghilang ia kembali ke kota kelahirannya sambil memikul luka masalalu yang tak mungkin dapat disembuhkan. Apakah ambisi yang tersimpan di dalam hati Natsu? / HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hai minna ini fic bersambung pertamaku. Mohon bantuannya ya kalo ada kesalahan kata, terlalu gaje, atau tulisannya berantakan. Ga perlu banyak lagi deh langsung cuss aja. Cekidot :)

* * *

Fairy Tail by Hiro mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

I Still Remember

By: Nagisa Yuuki

Warning: typo(s) , gaje, OOC

"Enyah kau!"

"Dasar sampah!"

"Menjijikan!

"Mati saja sana!"

Lemparan telur busuk satu-persatu terus mengarah pada seorang pemuda secara membabi buta. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, sampah, kerikil, lumpur, dan semua hal yang menjijikan diarahkan hanya pada satu titik objek.

Hinaan serta cacian adalah hal yang biasa untuk kehidupan seorang Natsu Dragneel. Dengan penampilannya yang culun. Kemeja yang terkancing rapi hingga leher, celana yang sedikit kebesaran, serta kacamata super tebal yang dikenakan olehnya. Secara tidak langsung menarik aksi diskriminasi yang sering terjadi disekolah ini.

Magnolia Middle School. Tidak sebagus namanya, kelakuan para siswa disekolah menengah ini sungguh brutal, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Sehari-hari yang dilakukan para siswa yang merasa dirinya populer adalah menindas seseorang yang terlihat rendah dimata mereka. Salah satunya adalah Natsu ini. Entah karna dia adalah siswa paling cupu di sekolah atau memang membuat pemuda bersurai pink ini menderita adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi para siswa SMP Magnolia.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde, mencoba mendekati Natsu yang sejak tadi telah berhenti meronta. Ditariknya kacamata super tebal yang dipakai Natsu lalu tanpa segan menginjaknya hingga terlepas dari bingkainya. Kejadian tadi hanya direspon tatapan menyedihkan Natsu. Yang tentu saja itu adalah hiburan yang semakin menarik untuk orang-orang ini menyiksanya lebih jauh.

Padahal beberapa jam barusan Natsu masih menikmati kesendiriannya membaca buku di perpustakan. Sampai tiba-tiba ada beberapa pemuda yang menyergapnya lalu membawanya kebelakang taman secara paksa.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Terikat kuat disebuah pohon tua dengan mulut yang tersumpal syal berwarna putih dengan motif sisik naga kepunyaannya.

Taman belakang sekolah dalam sekejab telah berubah menjadi tempat eksekusi yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghukum penjahat. Tapi, berlaku juga untuk dirinya yang ia yakin, bahkan sebagian orang yakin kalau dirinya tidak bersalah.

Kenapa di belakang sekolah? Karna hanya ditempat itu mereka bisa bebas menyiksa Natsu tanpa diketahui oleh para guru bahkan para komite pengurus Osis.

Jadi tak heran mereka selalu bebas dari sangsi tindak pelanggaran bahkan.. Penganiayaan!

"Masih kuat untuk bermain Dragneel?" cibir Sting, si pemuda blonde.

Mata onyx milik Natsu hanya menatapnya datar. Leguhan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya yang tersumpal kuat.

"Haa? Aku tak mendengar ucapanmu. Katakan sekali lagi!" Sting mendekat seolah ia tengah mendengarkan permohonan dari bibir Natsu. Senyum memuakkan kembali menghias wajah liciknya. Ketika melihat Natsu yang sudah tidak berdaya, Sting menjambak kasar surai pink milik si pemuda lalu menghempaskannya secara asal. "Kau menjijikan Dragneel!"

Ucapan itu hanya direspon tawa oleh semua orang tak terkecuali, Rogue, pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam tak jauh dari Sting berdiri.

"Lalu kita apakan dia?"

"Membiarkannya menjadi pajangan disini tidak terlalu buruk. Kurasa Dragneel ingin menyatu dengan alam. Benar kan Dragneel?" ejek Sting lagi yang kali ini benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Natsu. Mereka segera membubarkan diri dan perlahan beranjak menjauhi taman setelah sebelumnya kembali melempari tubuh Natsu dengan benda-benda kotor yang menjijikan.

::I Still Remember::

Meskipun kejadian ini bukanlah yang pertama. Tapi rasanya kesabaran yang ia miliki sudah sampai pada batasnya. Natsu pernah mengalami hal yang lebih memalukan bahkan lebih parah dari ini. Pernah sekali saat dirinya sedang camping, Sting meninggalkannya ditengah hutan sendirian hingga membuat Natsu tersesat dan baru diketemukan 2 hari setelahnya oleh Shuichiro-Sensei dalam keadaan pingsan. Atau saat ia tengah melakukan tugas piket dan secara tiba-tiba Rogue menculiknya lalu menguncinya didalam kotak pembakaran sampah. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya ketika menjalani pelajaran olahraga kelompok siswa populer dikelasnya sengaja merobek seragam Natsu dan membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada di depan umum.

Banyak kejadian yang hampir menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menuntut ilmu disekolah ini. Tapi Natsu tetaplah Natsu. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan kekuasaan para siswa populer, namun ia tak boleh menunjukkan ketakutannya pada mereka. Karna hal itu hanya akan membuat semua orang semakin menyakitinya.

Sudah beberapa jam dirinya terikat di pohon belakang taman sekolahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran satu orang pun ditempat itu. Apakah semuanya tak memperdulikan nasib dirinya. Dengan sedikit meronta, Natsu berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat erat tubuhnya. Namun hal itu justru malah semakin melukai dirinya.

Dingin..

Entah mengapa cuaca semakin bertambah dingin. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang basah dan kotor itu cukup membuat dirinya mudah terserang masuk angin. Natsu menggigil. Dalam hati ia terus berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya.

"Hei.. Daijoubu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan. Suara seorang gadis, Natsu yakin itu. Pelan-pelan ia buka matanya yang tampak sayu. Sinar onyx-nya hampir saja meredup saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan iris caramel yang menurutnya indah.

Malaikatkah dia? Natsu membatin.

Gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu membantu Natsu melepaskan tali yang meliliti tubuhnya, setelah itu mendudukan dirinya diatas rerumputan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Natsu dengan nada datar, suaranya saat ini nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Aku Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia. Teman sekelasmu, kau tidak kenal aku?"

Natsu menggeleng, "Aku tidak kenal siapapun dikelas. Mengingat namanya saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang cobalah untuk mengingat namaku. Besok saat dikelas jangan lupa untuk menyapaku, oke?" ucap Lucy dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sikap Lucy barusan menumbuhkan banyak tanda tanya dikepala Natsu. Namun ia tak ingin berpikir jelek tentang orang yang sudah sangat baik menolongnya. Tapi rasanya terkesan janggal baginya.

"Ini milikmu." Lucy memberikan syal Natsu yang sempat terjatuh ketanah. Syal itu tampak kotor sama halnya kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh Natsu. Penuh dengan noda lumpur. Lucy bahkan membantu Natsu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang dirusak oleh Sting dan membantu si pemuda memakainya kembali.

"A-arigatou.."

Satu ucapan yang begitu tulus meluncur dari bibir Natsu diiringi dengan senyum simpulnya yang cukup manis.

::I Still Remember::

Pulang dengan keadaan tubuh yang kotor tentu saja memalukan bagi Natsu. Untungnya jalanan menuju apartemen miliknya lumayan sepi di jam-jam segini. Alhasil ia bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa menjadi pusat perhatian para pemilik apartemen yang lain.

"Aye!"

"Tadaima Happy.. Kau tidak nakal kan?" Natsu tersenyum menatap kucing peliharaannya tengah menyambut dirinya dipintu masuk.

"Aye!"

"Baguslah. Kupikir kau merusak sofa lagi." sahut Natsu yang seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan kucing berbulu biru bernama Happy itu.

"Aye.. Aye.."

"Baik, baik. Aku akan segera mengambilkanmu makanan. Aku juga lapar, kau tau?"

"Aye!"

"Tak usah menanyakan hal ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." desah Natsu ketika Happy menanyakan kenapa ia pulang dengan keadaan berantakan seperti itu.

Well, sepertinya Natsu memang dapat mengerti perkatan Happy barusan.

Setelah membersihkan diri. Natsu segera membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Berusaha untuk terlelap dan segera melupakan kejadian hari ini. Walaupun kenyataannya cukup sulit.

::I Still Remember::

Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Keesokan harinya Natsu tetap masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan para siswa yang mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya. Bahkan ada pula yang tertawa saat mengungkit kejadian kemarin.

Natsu tak mau ambil pusing. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah terus berjalan memasuki kelasnya, duduk di kursinya yang biasa, mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Ohayou Natsu.." sapa sebuah suara yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Lucy?" Natsu mengernyit heran.

"Sudah kukatakan kan untuk menyapaku saat dikelas."

"Gomen.."

"Sudahlah lupakan. Ne, apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil duduk disebelah Natsu.

"Oh ini.." Natsu menunjukkan buku yang ia baca pada Lucy. "Hanya buku referensi biologi. Aku agak sedikit lemah dengan pelajaran ini."

"Oh ya? Ku kira kau cukup hebat disemua bidang pelajaran."

"Sedikit." jawab Natsu ragu.

"Oh ayolah... Semua orang tau kalau kau murid terpandai disekolah ini. Tak usah merendah begitu."

Senyuman tipis Natsu mengembang, "Kau terlalu melebihkannya."

"Tidak. Aku serius!"

"Well, bukankah kau juga salah satu murid terbaik disekolah ini?"

Wajah Lucy seketika merona. Ia menggaruk pipinya agak gugup mendengar pujian Natsu barusan.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu. Mendengar pujian dari murid top membuatku gugup. kau tau?"

Natsu mengeluarkan cengirannya, dan seketika membuat Lucy terdiam.

Dia manis juga ternyata.

::I Still Remember::

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Lucy ramah. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di perpustakaan dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Natsu yang sedang fokus belajar.

"Tentu." balas si pemuda salmon dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu kan?" Dilihatnya Natsu yang tengah serius memecahkan beberapa soal rumit rumus fisika.

"Tidak. Ini mudah kok." bantah Natsu. Ia lagi-lagi memberikan cengirannya pada Lucy.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka dekat setelah kejadian waktu itu. Sifat Natsu yang awalnya sedikit menutup diri dengan kehadiran Lucy, lama-lama mulai merasa nyaman dengan si gadis, bahkan ia sudah menganggap Lucy sebagai teman pertamanya di sekolah ini.

Lucy pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Natsu. Gadis itu memiliki pemikiran yang terbuka jadi mudah untuk Natsu memahaminya. Selain itu mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dari mulai kebiasaan, Hobi, sifat, serta pandangan akan hidup. Itulah yang membuat Natsu tanpa ragu mempercayai Lucy.

"Kau ada acara setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Umm.." Natsu memandang Lucy heran. Ia meletakkan buku yang ada digenggamannya lalu merapihkannya ketempat semula. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Jadi bisakah temui aku ditaman belakang setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" Kini Lucy menatap iris onyx milik Natsu yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata tebalnya. Kedua tangan Lucy tergenggam erat. Ia gugup. Bahkan wajahnya nyaris memucat. Sampai Natsu sempat mengira kalau kondisi Lucy sedang tak baik hari ini.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menemuimu disana setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Aku balik ke kelas duluan, Luce. Jaa!"

Lucy menatap punggung Natsu yang menjauh dari pandangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

::I Still Remember::

Tepat seperti yang dijanjikan sebelumnya. Setelah sekolah usai, Natsu buru-buru menemui Lucy ditaman belakang. Ia tak mau membuat Lucy menunggu terlalu lama. Karna setelah keluar kelas tadi, ia sempat dimintai bantuan oleh Abe-Sensei untuk mengantarkan beberapa dokumen keruang guru. Alhasil ia harus repot-repot berlari demi Lucy. Natsu sempat merasa tak enak telah membuatnya menunggu.

Namun, yang ia temui di taman belakang sekolah bukanlah sosok Lucy, melainkan Sting, Rogue, dan juga Rufus. Keningnya mengernyit heran. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ketiga pemuda itu bisa ada ditempat ini. Lalu dimanakah Lucy?

Belum sempat keterkejutannya Hilang. Senyuman ketiga pemuda ini lantas membuat perasaan Natsu mendadak tak tenang. Ada yang tidak beres. Hati nuraninya telah menjerit berulang kali untuk menyuruhnya segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa mau kalian?" Natsu memandang ketiganya datar.

"Bukan itu. Tapi apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Itulah yang benar." seringai menjengkelkan Sting terpahat diwajahnya. Diikuti oleh seriangaian Rogue dan Rufus yang tak kalah menyebalkan dari Sting.

Natsu tak sempat melawan. Ketika tangan Rogue dan Rufus mulai menekuk kedua lengannya kebelakang. Membuat Natsu menjerit pelan. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang sekarang. Ia dapat merasakan niat jahat dari ketiganya dan berusaha untuk melawan.

"Kau itu seperti virus merusak pemandangan saja! Enyahlah kau dari sini! Kami muak melihat wajahmu tau!" desis Sting tepat di depan wajah Natsu.

"Errh..! Hanashite!" Natsu memberontak. Ia menatap tajam Sting yang lagi-lagi berusaha menyakitinya.

Sting menjentikan jarinya dan dalam sekejab Natsu telah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mengakui dirinya adalah siswa populer disekolah.

"Hoy Dragneel! Jangan lagi menunjukan dirimu dihadapan kami. Kami muak melihatmu!"

"Pergi sana pecundang!"

"Kamu itu sampah tau!"

"Bahkan sampah lebih baik dari dirinya. Hahaha...!"

Natsu membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia sudah muak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. "Apa mau kalian? Kenapa kalian selalu menggangguku?!"

"Nani?! Apa kau bilang barusan? Kami mengganggumu? Yang benar saja! Kau lah yang mengganggu pandangan kami. Pecundang!" Sting berteriak nyalang lalu segera menarik syal yang selalu dikenakan Natsu.

"Kembalikan! Kau boleh ambil apa saja tapi jangan kau sentuh syal itu!" pekiknya. Yang kali ini memberontak dua kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Hooo.. Ini penting bagimu, huh?" tunjuknya lalu melemparnya begitu saja ketanah dan mulai menginjaknya seperti sampah.

"Hentikan! Hentikan sting!"

"Dengarlah cupu!" Sting mencengkram rahang Natsu kasar. Dan menatap wajah Natsu dengan pandangan menusuk. "Kau pikir ada yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu disekolah ini? Huh, jangan membual! Jangan membuatku tertawa Dragneel!" Senyum menyebalkan Sting benar-benar membuat ia muak. Natsu terdiam. Otaknya sibuk mencerna perkataan Sting barusan. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga apa yang dipikirkannya barusan salah. Namun, ia tak mampu berkata apapun saat melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal ikut bergabung dengan kelompok Sting. Tatapannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin dan menusuk. Rasanya tatapan itu bisa membunuh seseorang hari ini. Sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Semua orang sibuk tertawa. Lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya.

Tangan Natsu mengepal dengan ekspresinya yang tampak datar. Apalagi saat gadis yang menghabiskan beberapa hari ini bersamanya mulai mendekat dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kotak sampah. Tanpa diberitahupun Natsu dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Tanpa merasa menyesal sedikitpun, Lucy menumpahkan semua sampah yang dipegangnya ke atas kepala Natsu, dan disaat yang bersamaan Rogue dan Rufus mendorongnya hingga jatuh ketanah. Mulailah lemparan batu menghujani tubuhnya.

Ini tidaklah sakit. Tapi apa yang telah ditorehkan mereka hari ini justru meninggalkan luka yang mendalam dihati Natsu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Natsu mengakui bahwa dirinya lebih rendah dari sampah.

::I Still Remember::

Sampai kapanpun luka ini takkan pernah sembuh. Selamanya akan terus membekas. Di dalam mimpi sekalipun Natsu seakan tak dapat menemui ketenangan. Karna hal buruk itu terus terbayang dan menghantuinya meski dalam mimpi sekalipun. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa menerima kehadirannya di dunia ini. Tanpa sadar hal itu telah membekukan hati seorang Natsu.

Hari ini adalah Tahun ketiga setelah kejadian buruk itu terjadi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa memaafkan perlakuan mereka terhadap dirinya. Hal itulah yang menjadi titik awal dari kebangkitan seorang Natsu. Kehidupannya yang keras telah mengubah kepribadian serta pandangan hidupnya 180 derajat dalam waktu yang singkat.

Natsu masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Setelah kejadian hari itu. Natsu memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Ia memulai kehidupannya yang baru tapi dengan masih memikul luka lama. Perjalanan yang ditempuhnya selama 3 tahun belakangan juga tak mudah. Ia bukannya lari dari masalah. Hanya saja terkadang seseorang juga bisa merasa lelah bukan?

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sting beserta kelompok anarkisnya setelah dirinya pindah. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Lucy, dan Natsu sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

SE-DI-KIT-PUN.

Hingga tak terasa ia sudah menginjak bangku SMA. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki Fairy Akademi High School setelah sebelumnya ia sempat pindah kota dan bersekolah disana atas keinginan ayahnya. Namun, hari ini ia kembali lagi ke kota kelahirannya yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan SMP nya dahulu, Magnolia. Bukan untuk mengulangi masalalunya, bukan juga untuk menemui kelompok anarkis itu. Tetapi untuk melihat sejauh mana orang-orang itu telah berkembang selama 3 tahun ini. Berubah menjadi baik kah? Atau berubah menjadi semakin buruk?

Ya, Natsu mengetahui bahwa mereka masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti Natsu mau menemui mereka. Hanya saja selama satu minggu ia pindah ke sekolah ini belum ada tanda-tanda terlihatnya batang hidung para pemuda itu dimatanya. Sekolah ini terlalu luas bahkan lebih luas dari Magnolia Middle School.

Mobil sport warna hitam berhasil menerobos masuk parkiran kampus Fairy Akademy. Dia bukanlah orang pertama yang sampai tapi kedatangannya sontak menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa perempuan.

Baru saja ia menuruni mobilnya. Tatapan para gadis langsung tertuju kearahnya. Gayanya yang keren, postur tubuhnya yang ideal, ditambah wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Dalam sekejab menjadi pemuda yang paling diincar di Fairy Akademy.

Mata onyx si pemuda terus menjelajahi struktur bangunan sekolah dengan langkahnya yang cukup santai. Rambut Salmon pinkish-nya terlihat bergerak kesana kemari seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Hingga sapaan hangat yang sangat dikenalnya seketika membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Hoo~ datang juga kau flame head." tegur seorang pemuda berambut Raven.

"Diamlah Ice cube." sahutnya acuh.

"Punya nyali juga kau flame brain."

"Apa itu mengganggumu Ice lovers?" suara baritone si rambut Salmon terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Membuat si pemuda Raven itu mendecih kesal.

"Gray, Natsu, kalian disini rupanya." sapa seorang gadis berambut scarlet panjang sepunggung.

"Erza?" keduanya menyahut kompak.

"Jellal sudah menunggu kita sejak tadi."

"Ada apa?" Gray angkat suara.

"Mungkin mengenai acara yang akan diselenggarakan oleh pihak sekolah kita." ucapnya.

Kedua orang ini adalah Gray Fullbuster dan Erza Scarlet. Mereka adalah temen SMP Natsu yang sama-sama bersekolah diluar kota. Keduanya pindah ke magnolia setahun lebih awal dari Natsu. Selain Gray dan Erza, ada juga Juvia Lockser dan Jellal Fernandez yang menjabat sebagai ketua Osis di sekolah. Meskipun Natsu baru pindah seminggu yang lalu, Jellal tanpa sungkan langsung menunjuknya untuk menjadi ketua Club beladiri yang baru. Mengingat kemampuan ketahan fisik dan ilmu Aikido tinggi milik Natsu lumayan hebat. Selama 3 tahun ini bukan berarti Natsu tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan?

Natsu yang baru telah hadir kembali di kota kelahirannya.

Erza memimpin langkah para pemuda dibelakangnya menuju ruang Osis, dimana Jellal dan Juvia telah menunggu mereka disana.

"Yah seperti yang telah kita rencanakan minggu lalu. Sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival untuk merayakan ultah sekolah kita bulan depan. Aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk membantuku dalam mempersiapkannya. Para pengurus Osis yang lain juga sudah kuberikantugas masing-masing." jelas Jellal.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Gray.

"Gray dan Juvia. Kalian yang akan mengatur struktur acaranya. Sementara Erza akan membantuku untuk merundingkan beberapa acara tambahan pada Pak Kepala Sekolah. Lalu Natsu.. Kudengar kau hebat dalam bidang fotografi, aku akan menunjukmu untuk menjadi ketua dokumentasi, dan aku juga memerlukan seorang juru tulis untuk menuliskan rincian acara serta beberapa proposal pengajuan pihak sponsor."

"Ku pikir kita bisa minta bantuan Levy untuk menjadi juru tulisnya." ungkap Erza. Namun Jellal menggeleng pelan.

"Sayang sekali Levy tidak bisa membantu karna dia harus mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar minggu depan. Tapi, aku sudah mendapatkan penggantinya dan kebetulan Levy sendirilah yang telah merekomendasikannya."

"Apa dia bisa diandalkan?" tanya Erza ragu.

"Kurasa jika Levy yang merekomendasikan orang itu sudah pasti dia bisa diandalkan. Kebetulan dia juga salah satu pengurus mading dan salah satu anggota club bahasa. Dan aku ingin kau bisa bekerjasama dengannya Natsu." pinta Jellal dengan senyuman yang mengarah tepat ke arah Natsu.

"Roger." ucap Natsu datar namun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa aku sudah memberitahukan tugas kalian semua dan aku berharap kalian melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik."

::I Still Remember::

Pemandangan taman sekolah ini cukup indah. Natsu sangat suka sekali membidik kamera canon miliknya keberbagai tempat yang menurutnya memiliki nilai seni tinggi. Disampingnya tengah berdiri Erza dan Jellal yang tampak sibuk berdiskusi, dan tak jauh dari sana ada Gray dan Juvia yang lebih terlihat bermesraan ketimbang melakukan tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh Jellal.

"Kapan orang itu datang?" tanya Erza pada Jellal yang sedang sibuk membolak-balikan makalahnya.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin-oh itu dia.. Baru saja dibicarakan." Jellal menunjuk ke arah gadis yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Gadis bertubuh langsing, dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang dikuncir dua. Tangan si gadis melambai kearah mereka.

"Gomen aku telat. Ada beberapa tugas di mading yang harus kuselesaikan." pundungnya.

"Tak apa. Oh ya kenalkan ini Erza, itu Gray dan Juvia," Jellal memperkenalkan satu persatu temannya dan ia juga sempat menunjuk Gray dan Juvia yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Lalu orang ini.." saat tangannya menunjuk Natsu secara spontan mata gadis itu melebar. Terlebih lagi ketika pemuda berambut salmon itu berbalik dan menatapnya. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang selama 3 tahun ini selalu membayanginya.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu Heartfilia-San." sapa Natsu terdengar biasa namun entah mengapa nada suaranya terdengar dingin bagi Lucy.

"Na-natsu.." secara tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya memanas melihat sosok Natsu yang hampir tidak dikenalinya. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan Natsu yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi kacamata, tidak ada lagi kemeja yang dikancing rapi, dan tidak ada lagi celana yang kebesaran. Didepannya sosok ini terlihat memiliki fashion yang cukup tinggi. Jeans berwarna krem dipadu dengan T-shirt warna putih polos yang dibalut dengan cardigan berwarna hitam yang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka. Ditambah lagi ia masih mengenakan syal yang sama waktu di SMP dulu. Itulah yang membuat Lucy semakin yakin bahwa orang ini adalah Natsu yang dikenalnya 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jellal heran melihat keduanya yang sejak tadi tengah bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Yah, cukup kenal baik." tanggap Natsu datar sembali mengalungkan kamera miliknya kearah leher. Sementara Lucy dia masih terlihat shock dengan apa yang ditemuinya sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Dan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat mulai tergenggam erat.

Welcome to the Hell !

Tbc

Akhirnya chap awalnya selesai. Pasti ceritanya gaje dan berantakan. Maklum saya masih pemula. Semua kritik dan saran kalian pasti saya terima. Semoga saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Dan salam kenal semuanya.

Sting : kenapa gue disini berperan sebagai orang jahat?!

Nagisa : berisik deh lu masih untung gue masukin lu ke fic ini! Dan jangan lupa juga gue bakal ngasih lu pelajaran karna udah jahat sama Natsu!

Sting : lah kan elu yang bikin gue jadi jahat

Nagisa : no comment! Pergi sana! Hush..

Sting : -_-?

Natsu : Sting.. Beraninya kau... *nge death glare sting dengan tubuh yang berapi api.*

Sting : Gyaaaa.. Natsu-san! Ampuni sayaa... Authornya tuh yang salah.. *sujud di pojokan*

Nagisa : lah kok gue? Gue kan cuma nulis tapi elu yang berbuat sting-kun *watados* hajar dia Natsu!

Sting : Gyaaaa! *tepar dengan tubuh gosong*

Muahahaha itulah pelajaran buat si stingky. Abaikan saja dia pemirsah. Jahaha.. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Holaaaa Gigi come back again ngebawa fic paling ga bermutu ini.

Gray : emang

Author : urusai! Daripada komen yang ga jelas mending bacain disclaimer sana! *ngancem*

Gray : oke dengan senang hati. *mata ngeremehin* #dijitakauthor

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima bukan author yang ga jelas ini. Dia mah cuma minjem.

Author : Terima kasih banyak Gray-kun *muka kesel* oke langsung aja deh dari pada banyak cingcong. Hehehe

* * *

A fairy tail Fanfiction

I Still Remember

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Warning : Ooc, abal, typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana, gaje.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu. Lucy merasakan bahwa tubuhnya masih bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Ia berani bersumpah, bahwa Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Seolah tatapan itu akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika ia tidak hati-hati. Sedikit saja lengah mungkin Lucy akan merasakan siksaan yang menyakitkan melebihi kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana ia melunturkan senyuman si pemuda salmon itu dari kehidupannya. Bahkan pancaran mata Natsu yang dilihatnya sore tadi tidak memancarkan kehangatan seperti yang ia ingat 3 tahun lalu.

Oh.. Kami-sama!

Demi Para penyihir roh suci dan demi dragon slayer api Salamander. Lucy sangat menyesali perbuatan jahatnya dulu pada Natsu. Bodohnya, ia baru menyadarinya ketika pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan penyesalan yang sampai sekarang terasa semakin menggerogoti uluh hatinya. Entah mengapa terasa begitu menyesakkan, seolah merenggut sebagian haknya untuk bernapas. Seperti ada sebilah pisau yang ditancapkan di dadanya tanpa tahu kapan pisau itu akan dicabut. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Damn!

Lucy kembali mengumpat. Iris karamel indahnya yang menyejukkan kini berubah mendung. Seakan ada awan gelap yang tengah menyelimuti si gadis blonde ini. Dengan tangan yang terus memeluk lutut kakinya diberanda kamar. Lucy termenung menatap jutaan bintang yang bertabur di kelamnya langit malam. Seolah pemandangan itu terlihat menarik dimatanya.

"Puun.."

Lucy refleks menoleh dan mendapati anjing kesayangannya, Plue, tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Daijoubu.. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Puun.."

"Percayalah tidak setengahnya buruk. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Plue," senyum lembut Lucy merekah. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Anjing berbulu putih salju itu kedalam pangkuannya. "Kau tau? Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Seperti yang pernah kau sarankan padaku dulu. Tapi..." kalimat Lucy menggantung. Entah kenapa tubuhnya menegang ketika mengingat sorot mata tajam nan dingin yang diberikan Natsu padanya sebagai salam pertemuan mereka.

"Puun.." anjing berjenis Nikola ini menyentak lamunan Lucy. Seketika tubuhnya kembali merileks. Ia menatap Plue yang saat ini tengah menggosokkan kepalanya manja ke arah dadanya.

"Kau benar lagi. Hah.. Aku akan melakukannya. Doakan aku oke? ... Plue."

.

::I Still Remember::

.

"Hoi.. Kepala api!" seruan Gray barusan berhasil membuat Natsu berbalik dengan guratan 4 buah siku-siku yang menyembul dikeningnya.

"Tak bisakah memanggil orang lain dengan sedikit sopan, Kepala beku?!" sengitnya.

"Heh? Kau sendiri memanggilku, kepala beku. Otak udang!"

Tuing!

Serasa ada tanduk imajiner berwarna merah yang muncul dari kepala pinkish Natsu. Kalau ia tidak ingat dimana ia berada sekarang, Natsu akan jamin dua tinju panasnya akan mendarat cantik dikepala raven milik Gray.

"Doshite? Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus membuatku kesal pagi-pagi begini, Gray." sungutnya yang memancing tawa kecil pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya.

"Santailah sedikit. Kau tidak lelah terus-menerus memasang tampang menakutkan itu sejak kemarin?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Gray!"

"Wakatta.. Wakatta.." Gray mengangkat kedua lengannya tanda ia menyerah. "Sore ini kita akan mendiskusikan pekerjaan kita di Coffee Shop dekat sekolah kita. Pastikan kau tidak lupa, oke? Jam 5. Ingat, jangan telat! Jaa mata ne, Natsu." cengirannya melebar saat melewati Natsu yang tetap memasang wajah malasnya pada Gray.

Natsu menghela nafas pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Akan kuingat itu." gumamnya kemudian.

Disepanjang lorong koridor menuju kelasnya, tak sedikit siswi yang memandang kagum kearah Natsu. Seolah kehadiran makhluk pinkish ini memang telah ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, merasa aneh kenapa semua tampak menyingkir dan menatapnya malu-malu.

"Ohayou.."

"Ohayou Natsu-kun."

"Ohayou Natsu-senpai."

"Ohayou minna." cengiran Natsu melebar. Membuat para siswi yang memujanya mematung sesaat. Terbius dalam indahnya dunia fiksi yang diciptakan oleh senyuman menawan Natsu. Tapi segera tersadar kembali ketika Natsu telah berlalu pergi memasuki kelasnya.

"Minna.. Laxus-sensei sedang menuju kemari!" seru Jet dan Droy yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas dengan gaduh. Sesaat setelah Natsu sampai di kursinya.

Pemberitahuan itu secara merata membuat kegaduhan sesaat dalam kelas lalu tiba-tiba sunyi dengan sendirinya.

Tak lama setelah semua murid kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing. Guru yang dimaksudkan oleh Jet dan Droy mulai menampakkan diri didalam kelas.

Guru itu memiliki wajah yang lumayan galak. Dengan rambut pirang jabriknya yang melawan gravitasi serta bekas luka vertikal menyerupai goresan petir dimata kanannya.

Ada yang mengatakan kalau bekas luka itu didapatkan karna sang guru pernah mengalami kegagalan saat percobaan analisisnya di laboratorium. Sebagian murid mempercayainya meskipun itu cuma rumor yang sering beredar disekolah.

"Kumpulkan tugas minggu lalu yang kuberikan didepan kelas sekarang juga! Bagi yang tidak mengerjakan, aku punya hukuman yang bagus untuk kalian." perintah Laxus tegas dengan smirk menyebalkan yang membuat seluruh siswa dikelas melontarkan protes besar-besaran. Karena sebagian siswa melupakan tugas itu alias tidak mengerjakannya sama sekali.

Poor.. Minna.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Seperti yang telah disampaikan oleh Gray padanya tadi pagi. Saat ini Natsu tengah berada disebuah Cafe dekat sekolahnya. Menunggu itu hal yang paling menyebalkan. Ia menilik arloji ditangan kirinya.

Jam 17.15 sore.

Natsu mendengus kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah yang ditekuk kebawah. Padahal dirinya yang disuruh untuk tidak telat tetapi nyatanya merekalah yang telat.

Mungkin habis ini ia akan memarahi kawan-kawannya yang tidak tepat waktu janjian habis-habisan.

"Maaf aku telat.." ucap suara yang ada didepannya.

Natsu mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya dua orang itu saat melihat satu sama lain.

Gadis itu kembali membeku saat itu juga ketika melihat Natsu yang sedang berada di hadapannya dengan tetap berwajah datar.

"Eum.. Hai," sapa gadis pirang itu a.k.a Lucy tersenyum canggung. Dan tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Natsu.

Natsu masih saja terdiam. Tidak menyangka bahwa Lucy akan menyapanya duluan.

"Maaf ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan di ruang mading dan tidak sadar karena keasyikan kalau aku punya janji dengan kalian sore ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karna terlambat." pundungnya yang kali ini menunduk dihadapan Natsu.

Mendengar permintaan maaf Lucy, Natsu segera menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu terburu-buru untuk datang kesini. Dilihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan, nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal, dan juga keringat yang membasahi kening si gadis.

Mungkin, Lucy satu-satunya orang yang memiliki alasan logis dari teman-temannya yang lain karna telah membuatnya menunggu dengan bosannya.

"Duduklah.." ucapnya singkat dengan tatapan yang masih sangat tajam ketika menatapnya.

Lucy pun mengambil kursi berhadapan dengan Natsu tapi masih tak berani menatapnya berlama-lama. Keheningan kembali terjadi. Tak ada yang membuka suara sejak 5 menit lalu. Hingga Lucy memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan dengan Natsu.

"Eum.. Natsu, apa kabar?" pertanyaan itu terdengar kaku. Lucy nyaris menepuk jidatnya sendiri karna menyesal mengatakannya.

"Aku baik." jawab Natsu. Secara tidak langsung membuat Lucy merasa lega.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Magnolia?"

Natsu menatapnya intens sebelum menjawabnya. "Sekitar seminggu yang lalu,"

Lucy mengangguk dan keheningan kembali terjadi. Ia meremas rok yang dipakainya kuat-kuat. "Kenapa kau pergi?" Lucy berkata lirih. Walaupun terdengar seperti bisikan namun Natsu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa harus ku jawab, Heartfilia-san?" nada suara Natsu terkesan menohok perasaan Lucy.

"Aku... Selama ini..." kalimat itu menggantung. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Kata yang ingin diucapkan tiba-tiba saja tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

Dengan kepala yang semakin tertunduk. Lucy bergetar nyaris tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sesalnya dihadapan Natsu.

"Maaf.." lirihnya kemudian.

"Untuk apa?" Natsu menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"... Tentang hari itu,"

"Lupakan saja." tegasnya.

Gadis pirang itu mendongak. Menatap onyx sekelam malam dengan karamelnya yang diliputi gumpalan awan gelap.

"Maaf Natsu.. Aku.." Lucy kembali menunduk. Meremas roknya yang sudah terlanjur kusut karna remasan jarinya. 'Menyesal' lanjutnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa kata itu tak mau keluar dari bibirnya.

Senyuman sinis Natsu melekat. Ia menatap tajam kearah Lucy yang saat ini tak berani menatap matanya.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya sinis. Nyaris menertawai gadis didepannya. "Aku bahkan tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi. Hal itu sudah lama berlalu dan tidak penting lagi untuk dibicarakan."

Kali ini tatapan mereka bertemu. Ekspresi yang Natsu berikan tak dapat ditebak oleh Lucy. Sorotan matanya semakin terkesan dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Lupakanlah masalalu jika itu hanya menjadi beban. Karna.. Hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun yang telah terjadi." ucapnya datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Namun, tetap saja ucapan itu tidak membuat perasaan Lucy lega. Yang ada dia hanya semakin merasa bersalah.

Sesulit itukah mendapatkan maaf darinya?

Lucy menelan bulat-bulat kalimat yang berada diujung tenggorokan. Mendadak ia merasa takut. Sangat takut. Terlebih lagi tatapan Natsu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Dunia serasa berbalik. Kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu kapan kau akan jatuh dan kapan kau akan bangkit dari keterpurukanmu. Hidup ini seperti sebuah lelucon. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau tertawa, lalu siapa yang akan tahu beberapa hari kedepan kau akan menangis.

"Yo, kalian sudah lama berada disini?" sapa Gray tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Simpan ucapan maafmu untuk mentraktir kami, Gray!" sinis Natsu dengan sorot mata seolah tengah mencincang tubuh Gray menjadi beberapa potongan.

"Maafkan kami Natsu-san, kami keasyikan bermain dan lupa waktu," pundung Juvia.

"Yah, lagi pula kami bukan satu-satunya pasangan yang datang terlambat, bukan?"

"Cih, tetap saja kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak datang terlambat,"

"Itu karna kau sering datang terlambat, flame head,"

"Lalu siapa yang sekarang jelas-jelas terlambat, ice boy?"

"Ap- hei, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Teme!"

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan yang melarangku untuk mengatakannya, Ahou!"

"Mou, mou, sudahlah hentikan kalian berdua," lerai Juvia sesaat sebelum kedua pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan Deathglare andalannya.

Pemandangan ini seketika membuat ketegangan yang dirasakan Lucy mencair. Melihat Natsu bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Gray sedikit membuatnya iri.

"Kalian.." panggil gadis berambut scarlet yang berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda berambut azure disampingnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Silahkan memukulku," pundung Erza skeptis. Membuat teman-temannya sweetdrop ditempat.

"Sudahlah.. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Gray yang akan mentraktir kita hari ini," ucap Natsu sembari menatap Gray dengan sorot mata mencibir.

"Ya itu ben- hei, tunggu sebentar sejak kapan aku menyetujuinya?!" seru Gray dengan kepala yang megeluarkan asap.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Gray." Erza menepuk pundak Gray dengan tenaga super miliknya. Membuat Gray nyaris tewas ditempat dengan wajah yang mencium lantai.

"Gray-sama.." panggil Juvia khawatir.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Erza dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Y-yaa.. Kupikir kau terlalu keras padanya Erza." Jellal menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

Diskusi berjalan dengan lancar dan tenang. Mereka hanya mengeluarkan suara seperlunya dan itu hanya menyangkut acara festival yang akan diadakan oleh pihak sekolahnya.

Meskipun terkesan serius tetap saja selingan tawa dan canda mewarnai acara diskusi mereka sore ini.

Diam-diam Gray memasang wajah seriusnya lagi ketika menatap Lucy yang tengah berbicara dengan Erza dan Juvia. Ia juga sempat melirik kearah Natsu yang sibuk berdiskusi dengan Jellal mengenai soal pamflet. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Gray menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, Sting-san," pinta seorang pemuda cupu dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Matanya menatap nanar pemuda blonde didepannya yang tengah tersenyum bengis padanya.

"Katakan itu pada sepatuku yang kau kotori, brengsek!" dengusnya angkuh.

Pemuda itu terjatuh tepat di depan kaki si pemuda blonde itu a.k.a Sting Euclife.

Diliriknya kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi menyeretnya kasar. Satu pemuda berambut hitam dan satunya lagi pemuda berambut pirang panjang.

"Hee, ini membosankan Sting, dia terlalu lemah untuk kita kerjai," ucap si pemuda rambut Hitam a.k.a Rogue Cheney.

"Akan lebih asik kalau yang kita kerjai itu si Dragneel," kata si pirang panjang a.k.a Rufus Lore.

"Dia?" Sting menekuk wajahnya bosan. Sebelah kakinya menendang dan menginjak pemuda cupu yang dibawa oleh Rufus dan Rogue. "Aku sudah lupa dengan si pengecut Dragneel itu, lagipula dia takkan pernah berani menampakkan wajahnya lagi didepan kita." smirk menyebalkan Sting melebar. Ia menguap lebar seolah bosan dengan mainan barunya lalu menarik rambut sipemuda cupu itu hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, hah?"

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Lucy baru saja ingin pulang dan sedang menuju kearah gerbang depan, Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Cobra sedang berjalan mengendap-endap kearah gudang belakang. Kebetulan arah mading lumayan dekat dengan gudang jadi ia bisa melihat peragai mencurigakan yang dilakukan oleh orang itu.

Baru saja Lucy hendak menghampirinya, tapi urung, saat dilihatnya cobra memasuki gudang sambil membawa tali. Lucy juga melihat midnight ada disana. Dan ia semakin yakin bahwa ada yang disembunyikan mereka didalam gudang itu.

Merasa penasaran, Lucy pun melihat ke dalam gudang melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dan terkejut saat dilihatnya tak hanya ada cobra dan midnight didalam sana, tetapi Sting, Rogue dan Rufus juga ada didalam. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah mereka sedang menyiksa seorang bocah kelas 1 yang dikenal paling cupu disekolah.

Rasa terkejut yang dirasakan oleh Lucy berubah menjadi panik, ia berniat untuk pergi, namun sesuatu yang berada didekatnya tidak sengaja terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras.

"Siapa disana?!" seru Sting yang tak kalah terkejut dari Lucy.

'Gawat!'pekiknya dalam hati. Gara-gara kecerobohannya ia jadi tertangkap basah oleh kelima pemuda pembuat onar itu.

"Lucy, eh?" sinis Sting dengan senyuman liciknya.

Baru saja Lucy ingin berbalik dan tanpa sengaja sepasang tangan mendorongnya masuk kedalam gudang.

"Minerva?" pekik Lucy kaget. Nyaris menjerit melihat sosok gadis paling sadis di SMP nya dulu ada diantara mereka.

Sebenarnya Minerva adalah sahabatnya 'dulu' sebelum ia putus dengan Sting 2 tahun lalu. Sampai sekarangpun mereka suka bertegur sapa jika berpapasan di koridor. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk Lucy takut. Masalahnya adalah karna ia tertangkap basah sedang memata-matai kegiatan mantan kekasihnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Lucy." sapa Rogue ramah yang disertai senyum para sahabatnya tak terkecuali Sting.

"Mau ikut kami bersenang-senang seperti dulu, Lucy? Kau rindu kan dengan kebersamaan kita?" celetuk Sting penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan salah paham Sting, aku bukan aku yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah tidak suka menyiksa orang lagi," bantah Lucy. Sting hanya menarik sebelah alisnya tinggi, ia menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Lucy-chan, ayolah.. Bergabung bersama kami," ajak Rufus yang tampak sedang mengikat pemuda malang itu diatas kursi, sementara cobra tak banyak bersuara, ia sibuk membungkam mulut pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan lakban.

Lucy sungguh tidak tega menatapnya meratap seperti itu. Seolah ia memohon pada Lucy untuk menyelamatkannya dari sini.

"Lepaskan dia... Kalian bisa membunuhnya,"

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karna dikerjai seperti itu, ayolah Lucy, sadarlah.. Kau tidak seperti Lucy yang kami kenal," sindir Minerva dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan dipinggulnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi,"

"Haruskah kami mempercayainya?" kali ini midnight yang bersuara.

"Ya, benar. Kau kan pintar dalam berakting Lucy-chan," tukas Rufus.

"Ku mohon berhentilah untuk-"

Lucy terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya refleks mendorong Sting yang dengan lancang memeluk pinggulnya. Meskipun tindakannya barusan tidak membuat Sting menjauh secentipun.

"Kau milikku Lucy. Selamanya. Dan sebagai milikku yang berharga kau harus menjadi Lucy yang aku kenal, Lucy yang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga, Lucy yang tidak membosankan seperti ini." tegasnya dengan sorot mata tajamnya yang mengerikan. Lucy menelan salivanya kasar.

"Sting.. Aku.."

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan penawaran," usul Sting masih dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy dengan suara yang serak.

"Kau kembali menjadi milikku dan aku akan melepaskan, Zeref." tunjuknya kearah pemuda cupu berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Zeref.

Lucy berpikir sejenak. Dilihatnya cobra yang sedang menakut-nakuti Zeref dengan laba-laba dan membuat pemuda itu menjerit ketakutan. Belum lagi midnight yang bersikap kasar dengan menjambak dan memukul wajah Zeref. Padahal pemuda itu sudah tidak berdaya dengan kondisinya yang terikat kuat dikursi.

"Nah bagaimana Lucy?" pertanyaan Sting membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. Bahkan membuat Lucy tersentak kearahnya.

"Aku..." ucapnya berat. Ditatapnya Sting yang masih mendekapnya erat.

"Lepaskan Zeref!" teriak seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang panjang dan sedikit ikal dengan mata emerald-nya yang berkilat marah.

"Heh? Kau lagi pendek?" cibir Sting sambil melepaskan Lucy dalam dekapannya.

"Yang mengotori sepatumu itu aku, bodoh! Lalu kenapa kau menyiksa Zeref?!"

"Kenapa? kau bilang? Tentu saja karna dia sok berlagak pahlawan didepanmu!" tudingnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Mavis memang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan minuman dan mengotori sebagian sepatu yang dipakai oleh Sting. Ketika ia minta maaf, Sting malah mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga nyaris membuat Mavis tergelincir jatuh dari tangga, yang pada saat itu Zeref tak sengaja meraih tubuh mungil gadis pirang itu kedalam dekapannya agar tidak terjatuh dan terluka. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Sting menjadi emosi karenanya.

"Kau iblis!" cerca Mavis tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kalau aku iblis lalu kau mau apa?" Sting mendorong Mavis hingga terjatuh.

"Hentikan Sting!" bentak Lucy yang segera berlari menolong Mavis. "Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada kepala sekolah dan kau akan dikenakan sangsi atas perbuatanmu ini." ancamnya kemudian.

"Cih!" Sting medengus kesal. Kalau yang mengancamnya bukan Lucy sudah pasti orang itu akan dihajar habis-habisan olehnya. "Fine! Tapi bukan berarti urusanku denganmu selesai, Lucy." ucap Sting sembari mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi. Terdengar nada umpatan kesal dari cobra dan midnight yang merasa belum puas mengerjai Zeref. Rogue dan Rufus juga terlihat jengkel dengan keputusan Sting yang menanggapi ancaman Lucy, padahal mereka sangat tahu watak seorang Sting Euclife. Lalu Minerva yang hanya menatap tajam penuh perhitungan pada mantan sahabatnya, Lucy. Meskipun Minerva tidak mengatakan apapun tapi Lucy sangat tahu bahwa perempuan itu pasti akan melakukan sedikit perhitungan pada dirinya.

Setelah keenam siswa pembuat masalah itu pergi, barulah Lucy bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya kepada gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih senpai."

"Ya sama-sama."

"Akh.. Zeref!" pekik Mavis saat melihat Zeref yang terkulai lemas dengan beberapa luka ringan ditubuhnya.

Gadis mungil itu segera berlari untuk membebaskan Zeref dari gudang. Ia dengan sangat hati-hati melepaskan tali yang mengikat kuat kedua tangan dan kaki Zeref. Mavis juga membantunya berdiri dengan menopang sebagian tubuh Zeref dan membantunya berjalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari si pemuda. "Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku khawatir tau!"

Lucy tersenyum melihat Mavis dan Zeref yang begitu dekat dan saling perduli. Sedikit mengingatkannya dengan Natsu.

*Flashback*

Natsu mengerang ketika Rogue menahan dirinya untuk berontak. Seakan tak kehabisan akal, Natsu melayangkan kakinya yang bebas untuk menendang tulang kaki Rogue dan seketika membuat pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu menjerit kesakitan.

Disaat itulah Natsu berhasil bebas dan ketika ia hendak melarikan diri sepasang tangan kasar menyergapnya ditambah sepasang tangan lagi yang menariknya masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?!" raungnya penuh amarah.

"Kau.. Beraninya kau.." Rogue mengepalkan tangannya kesal lalu berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang terus berontak dalam sergapan Cobra dan Midnight.

Dipukulnya pemuda pinkish itu hingga tersungkur. Lalu ditariknya kerah seragam sipemuda dan mengumpat kesal. Berbagai kata hinaan dan cacian keluar bebas dari mulut Rogue. Dihempaskannya tubuh Natsu kearah kursi tua yang ada digudang. Ia memberikan tanda lewat lirikan matanya pada kedua sahabatnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam menonton.

Senyuman menyeringai melekat diwajah ketiganya. Dengan segera Midnigh menarik kedua tangan Natsu kebelakang lalu Cobra menahan kedua kakinya. Mempersempit gerakan yang sekiranya dapat dilakukan oleh pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Mau apa kalian? Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Natsu terus meronta saat ia merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh sebuah tali.

Rogue menyeringai lebar. Ia mencengkram rahang Natsu dan melihat sebuah luka di bibirnya. Luka yang dengan secara cuma-cuma ia berikan padanya.

"Kau akan menyesal Dragneel! Kau melawan orang yang salah!" desis Rogue penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

Puas melihat korbannya tak berdaya. Rogue kembali memukuli Natsu dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Sementara Midnight dan Cobra, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya -membuat Natsu diam- hanya menjadi penonton yang sesekali tertawa dan menimpali setiap umpatan dan hinaan yang diucapkan oleh Rogue.

"Sudah hentikan.." sela Sting yang tidak ikut menyiksa Natsu seperti biasanya.

"Apa-apaan kau-"

"Kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan," cengir Sting sambil menunjukkan sebuah tugas milik Natsu setelah sebelumnya memotong ucapan Rogue. "Terpujilah kau Dragneel, dengan tugas yang sudah susah payah kau kerjakan ini." ucapnya sambil menimang-nimang beberapa kertas yang dirangkum menjadi sebuah buku.

"Kem..ba..li..kan.." Pinta Natsu terbata. Karna tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh luka memar. Bahkan wajahnya sendiri dipenuhi lebam dan darah disudut bibir serta pelipisnya.

"Mengembalikan ini? Enak saja!" cibirnya yang lantas membuat ketiga temannya tertawa dengan nistanya.

"Ayo.." ajak Sting untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dilihatnya hari mulai gelap. Senja bahkan sudah menghilang sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Seperginya keempat pemuda itu. Natsu mulai meringis ia merasakan sakit hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Tenaganya pun sudah habis untuk memberontak dan hal itu sia-sia.

"...tsu, Natsu..." panggil suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Lu..cy.." balas Natsu parau.

"Astaga Natsu! Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" pekiknya yang dengan segera menghampiri Natsu.

"Aku..tak apa. Bisa tolong.. aku, melepaskan ikatan ini..,Luce?"

Tanpa diminta dua kalipun Lucy memang berniat untuk menolong Natsu. Itulah sebabnya ia berlari secepatnya untuk menghampiri Natsu digudang.

Setelah melepaskan semua ikatan Natsu, Lucy menangkup wajah Natsu dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya wajah si pemuda yang dipenuhi dengan memar. Bahkan sebagian kemeja putihnya dihiasi oleh bercak darah yang masih segar.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu penuh dengan luka. Kita ke dokter saja ya, Natsu." pinta Lucy tak menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam ucapannya.

"Ini cuma luka kecil, Luce. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya butuh tidur." Natsu melepaskan tangan Lucy yang menangkup wajahnya.

Gadis blonde itu hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu Natsu sangat keras kepala. Jika ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu maka ia tak bisa mencegahnya.

Pelan-pelan Lucy meraih lengan kiri Natsu dan menaruhnya dipundaknya lalu membantu si pemuda untuk berjalan meskipun sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karna pandangannya sedikit berbayang akibat benturan yang dilakukan Rogue kepadanya.

Hati Lucy mencelos saat melihat keadaan Natsu. Tapi ini juga merupakan kesalahannya karna ia tidak melarang Sting untuk menghentikannya. Dan malah diam seolah ia setuju karna bagaimanapun Sting adalah kekasihnya sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Natsu.

*Flashback End*

Lagi-lagi gadis pemilik iris emerald itu mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Lucy. Ia menunduk berkali-kali sambil memapah Zeref yang sudah tidak berdaya sama seperti Natsu dalam ingatannya barusan.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Pemandangan dari atap gedung sekolah memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Lucy. Ia dapat melihat hilir mudik para pejalan kaki hingga kemacetan lalu lintas hanya dengan menatapnya dari atas gedung sekolah. Ditambah lagi dengan cuaca yang cukup cerah, hamparan langit biru tanpa awan. Dan ia dapat melihatnya dari jarak setinggi ini.

Gadis bermata karamel ini kembali mengulum senyum tercerah miliknya. Ia berbalik dan memandang seorang pemuda beriris onyx pekat yang sedang terduduk dibawah bayangan pohon yang menaungi tubuhnya dari teriknya sinar mentari. Jarinya dengan lihai menari-nari diatas barisan keyboard laptopnya. Sesekali keningnya berkerut bingung dan tak lama setelah itu senyuman simpulnya mengembang.

Lucy memperhatikan Natsu terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampirinya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat 2 buah kaleng minuman dingin.

"Ini.." disodorkannya minuman dingin bersoda itu pada Natsu. Dan lantas mengambil posisi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Arigatou, Heartfilia-san." ucap Natsu dengan nada datarnya. Dibuka segel menutup minuman kaleng itu dan menyesapnya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

Sedikit kecewa mendengar Natsu memanggilnya dengan menggunakan nama marganya, padahal ia berharap Natsu mau memanggilnya dengan nama depan atau sebutan 'Luce' yang biasa ia gunakan ketika memanggilnya dulu.

Memikirkannya membuat Lucy seketika menghela nafas lelah. Padahal sudah 1 minggu berlalu setelah pertemuan dirinya dengan Natsu ditaman waktu itu.

"Nee, Natsu.." panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm?" Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan deheman pelan dengan tatapan yang masih sibuk menatap layar laptopnya.

"Sebenarnya.. Kemana saja kau 3 tahun ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi setelah kejadian itu. Apa kau.. masih dendam soal hari itu?"

Natsu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Lucy barusan. Ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan sorot mata terlukanya. Bayangan masalalu yang sangat ingin dilupakannya kembali terlintas. Dan hal itu perlahan membuat amarahnya kembali memuncak.

"Natsu-"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mencariku? Apa selama ini kau benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku?" pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Lucy terdiam. Ditambah dengan sorotan tajam Natsu yang menatapnya intens.

Lucy masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tak lama bibirnya tersenyum simpul saat menyadari tatapan Natsu berubah dan menatapnya dalam.

Belum sempat Lucy menjawab, Gray sudah terlebih dulu memanggil Natsu dan membuat pandangan mereka terlepas dan segera menatap kehadiran Gray di depan pintu.

"Disini kau rupanya, Natsu," ucap Gray. Terlihat sedikit peluh membasahi keningnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemari kau.. Gajeel memintaku untuk membawamu ke ruang musik."

Natsu menelan salivanya kasar. Sedikit merinding membayangkan Gajeel memintanya ke ruang musik. 'Ini pasti soal lagu mengerikan itu lagi." batinnya. Yang entah kenapa kali ini sangat kuat.

"Cepatlah Natsu! Aku tak ingin mendengar ocehannya lagi."

"Yah.. Baiklah.." Natsu tampak pasrah ketika Gray menarik-nyaris seperti menyeretnya ke ruang musik. Meninggalkan Lucy dengan segudang perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Dung.. Dung..

"Lempar kesini Sting!" teriak Rogue saat melihat Sting masih mendribble bola basket ditangannya.

"Yak! Terima ini, Rogue.." operan bola dari Sting sedikit kuat dan melenceng dari tempat Rogue berada. Alhasil bola itu berhasil ditepis oleh Cobra dan meluncur bebas ke samping lapangan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak kau tangkap?" tegur Midnight sambil menggembungkan pipinya menatap Cobra.

"Hahai.. Wari.. Wari.." pundungnya. Seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Hoam.. Berisik sekali kalian ini." dengus Rufus yang tidak ikut bermain dan lebih memilih untuk bersender pada dinding tepi lapangan.

Bola yang berhasil ditepis oleh Cobra terus menggelinding bebas dan menabrak kaki seorang gadis blondie. Hingga si gadis nyaris memekik kaget saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat sebelum mengangkat bola berwarna jingga itu ditangannya.

"Lucy?" panggil Sting dengan nada heran saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Umm.. Anoo.. Bola ini milikmu?" Lucy menyerahkan bola itu pada Sting dengan cara melemparnya kearah si pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengannya.

Sting menerima bola itu tanpa kesulitan. Ketika dilihatnya Lucy hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Buru-buru Sting mencekal lengannya pelan.

"Matte.. Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku?" pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak ingin dijawab oleh Lucy.

"Sting.. Ku mohon biarkan aku sendiri,"

"Tidak, Lucy.. Aku masih ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita 2 tahun lalu,"

"Percayalah.. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya,"

Lucy menyingkirkan tangan Sting dari lengannya. Namun, tidak semudah itu Sting membiarkannya pergi dan menghindarinya lagi seperti biasa.

Jangan menyebutnya Sting Euclife jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun keinginan yang seharusnya memang menjadi miliknya.

Sting melempar bola ditangannya kearah Rogue lalu memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sudah selesai bermain.

"Dengar, Lucy, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja jika kau meninggalkanku," nada suara Sting melembut. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah mungil Lucy dan menatapnya dalam.

'Perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak pernah mencintainya tapi mengapa rasanya aku tidak berdaya ketika menatapnya.' Lucy membatin.

Hatinya semakin terenyuh ketika Sting tersenyum lembut dan mendekapnya tubuh mungil Lucy ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Lucy." bisiknya lirih tepat ditelinga Lucy. Pernyataan Sting barusan memicu rona tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipi Lucy.

"Berhentilah menyakiti orang lain, Sting." dan akhirnya hanya kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari bibir ranum Lucy.

"Yeah.." Sting tersenyum puas dibalik punggung Lucy. Tanpa Lucy sadari senyuman itu telah berubah menjadi seringaian yang penuh dengan kelicikan.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya. Seseorang telah menyaksikan dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan pandangan mata yang kini terlihat kosong, orang itu berbalik pergi sebelum sempat mendengar kelanjutan dari percakapan tersebut.

Apa yang menjadi pertanyaan dibenaknya selama ini terjawab sudah. Pertanyaan dari pengalaman buruknya selama ini.

"Jadi begitu, eh? Pantas saja.." gumam orang itu dengan amarah yang tertahan.

TBC

.

Jahahaha akhirnya selesai juga setelah beberapa hari buntu ga ada pasokan ide, yah walaupun chap 2 ini terkesan memaksa dan biasa-biasa aja. *gegulingan dilantai* tapi Gigi puaaaaassss akhirnya tugas di berbagai tempat terpenuhi sudah. Muahahaha...

Gray : ckckck mulai stress dia.

Juvia : Juvia prihatin *muka ngejek*

Erza : sepertinya kepalanya habis terbentur

Jellal : No comment!

Lucy : *pingsan dengan mulut berbusa liat script*

Sting : author gila

Rogue : sarap

Zeref : gelo

Mavis : edan

Natsu : sin- *dibekep author*

Author : oke abaikan mereka! *nge deathglare semuanya*

Makasih untuk yang udah baca. Makasih untuk responnya yang bikin Gigi terharu, ga nyangka responnya sebagus ini. Dan makasih juga yang udah ngasih saran dan kritikan. Itu semua membantu sekali untuk Gigi lebih maju. Oke jaa mata ashita ne, minna ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gajeel : hallooo ketemu lagi dengan scobby doo bep disini *sambil nyanyi*

Minna : *tutup telinga*

Author : anoo gajeel san daripada anda membuang-buang tenaga percuma gimana kalo bacain disclaimer.

Gajeel : *berenti nyanyi* oke, Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima dan setengahnya milik saya *digampar author*

Baiklah.. Ini dia chapter 3 *nari hula-hula*

.

* * *

A fairy tail fanfiction

I Still Remember

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Warning : Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya semua karakternya OOC dan abal. If you don't like it, please DON'T READ.

* * *

.

.

"Berhentilah menyakiti orang lain, Sting."

"Yeah.."

Lucy tertegun mendengar ucapan Sting, seketika matanya melotot kaget saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sting mengitari wajah pualam-nya.

Sting berniat menciumnya. Sementara Lucy hanya mematung. Saat bibir plum miliknya 'nyaris' bersentuhan dengan bibir merah Sting. Kesadaran Putri Heartfilia ini kembali. Dengan sertamerta ia mendorong tubuh si pemuda blondie itu menjauh dari tubuh mungilnya.

Sting hanya membulatkan matanya, terkejut, sedikit shock dengan penolakan yang dilakukan Lucy terhadap dirinya. Dalam hati ia mendecih dan mengutuk tindakan Lucy barusan terhadapnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa.." hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Lucy sebelum benar-benar pergi-setengah berlari meninggalkan Sting yang masih mematung layaknya orang bodoh.

Sting mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu meninju dinding sekolahnya hingga retak. Ia mendesah frustasi melihat penolakan yang mirip dengan gendang perang yang telah dibunyikan sendiri oleh mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Lucy.." desisnya dengan suara parau menahan amarah.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Gray baru saja ingin pulang dan sedang menuju arah parkiran, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Natsu yang diam mematung di depan pintu koridor memerhatikan seorang gadis blonde yang tengah berpelukan dengan pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut senada.

What?

Dilihatnya lagi kedua pasangan itu dengan lebih seksama, dan ia yakin kalau pengelihatannya tidak salah. Orang itu memang benar Lucy dan... Sting?

Gray memang tahu tentang Sting dan Lucy tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka sedekat itu. Lebih dekat dari kata 'Teman' dan lebih terkesan seperti sepasang 'Kekasih'.

Matanya kembali melirik Natsu yang sudah terlihat beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tubuh Gray menegang. Sorot matanya mendadak kosong. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Natsu akan kembali berurusan dengan kedua orang tak berperasaan itu. Sudah cukup dengan yang dialami Natsu beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan Gray tidak ingin kembalinya Natsu ke kota ini hanya untuk mengulangi sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti dulu. Dilihat dari sorot matanya sekarang Natsu benar-benar berbahaya. Terlihat tajam dan penuh dengan kebencian.

"Natsu.." gumam Gray pelan saat dilihatnya tangan Natsu mengepal sampai jari-jarinya pucat. Tak usah ditanya seberapa kuat kepalan itu. Yang Gray tahu ia pernah melihat Natsu memukul orang sekali dengan kepalan tangan itu dan menyebabkan si lawan menderita patah tulang di tulang rusuk kirinya hingga menyebabkan si korban nyaris mengalami gagal ginjal, serta retaknya tulang punggung yang membentur dinding saat terlempar beberapa meter setelah menerima pukulan mematikan itu.

Gray berani bersumpah. Kalau saja Natsu tidak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang ini, entah bagaimana nasib penerus Euclife corp itu.

Digerakannya kembali pandangannya menatap 2 pasangan blonde yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat sedang bersitegang. Ia melihat Lucy mengucapkan sesuatu tapi suaranya terlalu kecil dan tidak bisa didengar jelas oleh Gray. Setelah itu yang dilihatnya adalah Lucy yang berlari menjauh dan meninggalkan Sting yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan aku tidak perduli. Tetapi, jika kalian menyakiti Natsu lagi aku tidak akan pernah tinggal diam."

.

::I Still Remember::

.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka sendirian?"

"Sendiri itu tenang,"

"Aneh benar kau ini,"

"Aku takkan terkejut kau mengatakan hal itu karna kau adalah orang kesekian yang bilang aku aneh,"

"Oh ya?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanpa menoleh. Matanya hanya menatap buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Kalau begitu, mau berteman?" tawar si gadis yang membuat pemuda itu mengernyit heran.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan itu pada orang lain," sahutnya acuh.

Si gadis hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil dengan pipinya yang sengaja digembungkan. Merasa sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban si pemuda.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kan tadi sudah kukatakan, 'sendiri itu tenang' dan aku tidak suka menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapapun." ketusnya yang membuat si gadis menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Merasa kecewa lebih tepatnya.

"Natsu jahat! Hueee~" tangis si gadis semakin keras dan membuat Natsu menjadi panik dibuatnya.

"Hei, hei, berhentilah menangis, Luce. Jangan membuat seolah-olah aku-lah yang jahat disini." tukas Natsu.

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Natsu dan semakin keras menangis. Membuat si pemuda salmon ini mendadak seperti habis kemalingan.

"Lu-luce.. A-ah.." Natsu menepuk jidatnya. "Ba-baiklah.. Aku akan menuruti semua yang kau inginkan asalkan kau berhenti menangis sekarang." rajuknya. Dan ajaibnya tangis si 'malaikat' berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Benar kau akan menuruti semua yang aku inginkan?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Seketika membuat Natsu mengutuk dirinya sendirinya karna terjebak dalam permainan Lucy.

"Y-yah... Bisakah aku menariknya kembali?"

"Tidak boleh!"

Tubuh Natsu merosot lemas ke tanah. Ia bersender pada batang pohon yang sejak tadi menaungi tubuhnya dari teriknya sinar matahari.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah malas.

"Kita berteman, tentu saja!"

"Huh?" tanggapnya masih belum percaya. Dilihatnya Lucy yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Natsu berpikir sebentar lalu sebelah alisnya terangkat lebih tinggi ketika melihat Lucy mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Teman?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Natsu tersenyum setulus ini dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia menyambut uluran tangan 'teman pertamanya' dengan senyum yang tak sedikitpun menghilang dari wajahnya.

Ketika jemari tan-nya hampir menyentuh kulit porselen milik Lucy. Langit cerah tiba-tiba saja berubah mendung. Disekelilingnya mendadak sunyi. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, dan saat menoleh ketempat Lucy berada. Matanya melebar kaget. Pasalnya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Lucy, melainkan genk-nya Sting dan beberapa murid yang selalu mengintimidasinya disekolah.

"Minggir Dragneel!" sinisnya yang langsung mendorong Natsu hingga terjatuh. Diiringi tawa oleh seluruh siswa yang hadir. Ejekan, hinaan, serta sumpah serapah yang serasa dejavu mengalir masuk gendang telinganya.

"Pergi kalian!" teriak Natsu yang hanya membuat tawa orang-orang itu semakin keras.

"Natsu.." panggil suara halus yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Lucy.

Natsu mencari-cari asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari belakangnya. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Natsu menghampiri Lucy dengan senyuman penuh kelegaan.

"Lu-"

Mata onyx Natsu melebar. Sinarnya serasa meredup tatkala melihat Lucy menusukkan sebuah belati tepat kearah jantungnya. Rasa sakit itu... Mengingatkan dia akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menghinggapi perasaan Natsu selama ini. Mungkin belati yang tertusuk di jantungnya melambangkan kepercayaan dirinya terhadap Lucy yang dengan entengnya di khianati oleh si gadis blonde.

Natsu menatapnya tak percaya. Ia menggeleng dengan airmatanya yang menggenang. Ditambah suara-suara menjengkelkan disekelilingnya tak mau pergi.

"Kenapa? Luce?" suara Natsu mendadak lirih. Kini airmata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya yang telah memerah.

"Kena kau!" Seketika wajah Lucy berubah menyeramkan seperti iblis, bukan malaikat seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Ukh!

Natsu tercekat. Nafasnya terasa memburu. Bola matanya membesar sempurna. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras membasahi sebagian pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tangannya terlihat menggapai langit-langit dan ia masih terlalu shock dengan mimpi yang ia alami barusan.

Untuk beberapa saat ia masih terdiam belum menyadari apa yang barusan ia lihat dalam mimpi. Dan ketika nalarnya kembali bekerja, hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah jantungnya. Dipegangnya jantungnya yang tidak tertembus apapun tetapi rasa sakit yang menjalar disekitar situ belum juga hilang.

Apakah mimpi bisa menyakitinya secara nyata?

Tidak!

Natsu menggeleng dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Bernafas normal meskipun detakan jantungnya masih berdegup cepat.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Terduduk sebentar dengan pandangan yang kosong menatap lantai.

Mimpi tidak mungkin dapat menyakitinya. Hal yang ia rasakan adalah sakit yang nyata dan itu bukanlah luka yang bisa disembuhkan karna tikaman belati atau luka karna tertusuk benda tajam lainnya.

Luka yang ada di hati Natsu disebabkan oleh orang-orang itu, dan juga... Lucy.

Onyx nya bergetar. Disertai dengan degupan jantungnya yang mulai melambat. Rasanya kini ia menjadi seorang pengidap asma. Natsu berusaha untuk tenang. Diliriknya jam yang terletak diatas nakas.

Jam 20.45 Malam.

Kalau tidak salah Natsu ingat ia tidur sekitar jam 7 malam sehabis mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang menggunung. Karna lelah ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, dan mimpi tadi malam memperburuk keadaannya.

Setelah dirasanya dirinya mulai tenang. Natsu berdiri dari kasurnya. Membuka baju yang ia pakai yang saat ini telah basah oleh keringat. Melemparnya kesudut ruangan yang terdapat tumpukan baju kotornya yang menggunung.

Tangannya sibuk membuka lemari. Memilih baju secara asal lalu memakainya. Natsu kembali mendesah pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kamar apartement miliknya.

Mungkin menikmati angin sambil berjalan-jalan diluar dapat menenangkan perasaannya sejenak.

'Tidak buruk juga' pikirnya.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Sudah berapa kali novel itu di bolak-balikkan oleh si pemilik tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya sedikitpun. Yang ia lakukan sejak tadi hanya memandangi cover novel favorit-nya, yang entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak mempunyai mood yang bagus untuk membacanya.

Rasanya terlalu malas untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan dirimu saja bingung mau melakukan apapun.

Gadis blonde pemilik marga Heartfilia ini mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mood-nya hari ini benar-benar hancur. Semoga besok ia bisa sedikit lebih beruntung, itulah yang diharapkan oleh Lucy.

Bosan tidak melakukan sesuatu. Lucy bangkit dari ranjang empuknya, tempat ternyaman sedunia yang sayangnya hari ini tidak membuat perasaannya nyaman sama sekali. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Lucy 'kembali' mendesah. Desahan yang cukup panjang dari sebelumnya kemudian bangkit dan mulai melangkah. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada meja belajar disampingnya lalu tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah kotak dan menjatuhkan isinya kelantai.

Pluk!

Haish! Damn!

Lucy merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Dengan gerakan super malas. Dia memasukan kembali isi dari kotak yang tercecer secara asal tanpa membereskannya terlebih dahulu. Namun...

Tangan Lucy mendadak berhenti bergerak. Ditangannya tergenggam setumpuk foto. Foto-foto yang diambilnya saat di SMP dulu. Hatinya tergelitik untuk melihatnya satu persatu. Mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Disana ada fotonya bersama Minerva yang sedang mengospek beberapa murid ditahun ajaran baru. Dia ingat dulu dia memang sangat nakal dan suka sekali menjahili orang lain. Yah.. Itu semenjak ia bergaul-tidak lebih tepatnya setelah ia menjadi kekasih Sting.

Dilihatnya foto lain. Semua hanya foto yang serupa tentang dia yang sedang mengerjai seseorang dan mengabadikan momen itu ke dalam foto. Dibukanya satu persatu foto digenggamannya sampai menunjukkan foto seseorang yang selama ini telah membuatnya merasa berdosa.

Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy mulai tersenyum melihat foto Natsu yang sedang berfoto bersama dirinya. Di foto itu Natsu terlihat tidak bersemangat dengan wajah yang dipenuhi coretan warna-warni yang tak lain adalah ulahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah ini waktu..." pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian lampau itu. Tak lama ia tersenyum. "Ini kejadian saat Natsu kalah taruhan denganku." dan yang terdengar adalah suara tawa manis dari Putri keluarga Heartfilia ini.

Selanjutnya foto yang dilihatnya juga masih foto-foto dirinya dengan Natsu. Dan hal itu seakan membangkitkan ingatannya yang telah lama hilang. Lucy terus masih menyunggingkan senyumnya, sampai foto-foto terakhir yang membuat senyuman itu lenyap tanpa sisa.

Kini tangannya bergetar, melihat selembar foto yang memperlihatkan Natsu yang tengah dikerjai oleh beberapa orang temannya dan ia dapat melihat dirinya dibelakang semak-semak sedang menertawakan Natsu bersama minerva.

Natsu terlihat menderita dan ia tertawa?

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia membuka foto selanjutnya yang menampilkan Natsu tengah dianiaya oleh Sting dan teman-temannya sampai memperlihatkan luka yang cukup serius dileher si pemuda.

Lucy mengusap foto itu sejenak. Ia bahkan telah lupa dengan kejadian itu. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah kejadian saat Karya Wisata ke Edolas ketika mereka kelas 1, bahkan sebelum ia berteman dengan Natsu.

Mata karamel indahnya mengerjab cepat. Tanpa sungkan ia membanting foto-foto itu kelantai dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sempat melihat foto terakhir yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal dengan penampilan yang terlihat seperti seorang boneka. Di balik foto itu tertulis 'Maafkan aku, Michelle, aku menyesal' dengan tulisan tangan Lucy.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Lucy berjalan mengelilingi taman tak tentu arah. Dia bingung mau pergi kemana sementara waktu sudah terlihat cukup larut. Untung saja kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota. Kalau tidak, ia berani jamin kalau ayahnya akan mengomeli dirinya keluar rumah selarut ini.

Ditendangnya batu yang ia lihat dijalanan secara asal sampai kedua mata karamelnya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang sedang terduduk dikursi taman dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah si pemuda. Meskipun Lucy melihatnya dari belakang tapi ia bisa melihat rambut salmon berwarna pink yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin dan membuat rambut salmon itu semakin berantakan. Hanya satu pemuda yang memiliki model rambut seperti itu dan dia adalah...

"Natsu-nii.." panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kearah Natsu.

Melihat itu niat Lucy untuk menyapanya menjadi urung dan lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dan melihat keduanya dari balik pohon.

"Romeo?" nada suara Natsu terdengar tak yakin.

"Baka! Ya tentu saja aku, Natsu-nii, aku! Memangnya siapa lagi?" dengusnya sebal melihat Natsu seperti 'hampir' tak mengenalinya.

"Ah, gomen~ terakhir kali bertemu denganmu itu 3 tahun yang lalu, kau masih bocah waktu itu meskipun sekarang juga masih bocah," ledek Natsu membuat Romeo menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Tak usah diperjelas, aku memang bocah.."

Natsu seketika tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Yah, hanya jalan-jalan saja dan tidak sengaja melihatmu disini. Biar ku tebak kau habis diputusi pacarmu lalu meratapinya ditaman seorang diri, benar kan?" goda Romeo dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ba-ka! Aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu dan lagi aku belum punya pacar. Jadi berhentilah menebak yang bukan-bukan," sanggahnya. Romeo kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Natsu mengacak rambutnya dengan grins andalannya.

"Ah, sudahlah.. Mumpung bertemu denganmu yang nyaris melupakanku selama 3 tahun," Romeo memandang Natsu dengan tatapan mencibirnya.

"Hei, hei-"

"Kau ikut aku sekarang.."

Sebenarnya Natsu ingin protes tapi Romeo sudah terlebih dahulu menyeretnya kesuatu tempat. Selama kembali ke Magnolia bukan maksud Natsu tidak mengabari Romeo, hanya saja kesibukannya sebagai murid pindahan itulah yang membuat Natsu tak sempat mengabari siapapun selain Gray dan teman lamanya di Fairy Akademy.

Dengan tangan yang masih ditarik oleh Romeo, Natsu hanya diam selama perjalanan. Ia tahu dirinya akan dibawa kemana. Dan itu adalah salah satu tempat yang dirindukannya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Setelah sampai Natsu melihat tempat itu dengan perasaan rindu. Rumah pohon yang dulu sering dikunjunginya terlihat masih kokoh meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya berdiri. Belum lagi dengan 'Markas' yang dulu dibangunnya bersama Romeo, terlihat masih baik, pasti Romeo yang mengurusnya saat ia tak ada.

Natsu tersenyum lembut saat melihat Asuka dan beberapa anak lainnya bergerombol menghampirinya.

'Mereka sudah besar' batin Natsu.

Terutama gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sengaja dikepang, bernama Asuka itu. Terakhir ia melihatnya saat gadis itu berumur 2 tahun. Tak jauh dari sana ada Alzack dan Bisca yang tak lain adalah orang tua dari Asuka dan pengurus anak-anak terlantar yang tak punya rumah seperti Romeo dan yang lainnya.

"Yo, Natsu lama tak berjumpa." sapa Alzack.

"Kau semakin tampan, Nee Natsu," goda Bisca menimpali ucapan suaminya.

Cengiran Natsu mengembang saat mendengar ucapan keduanya. "Dan kalian selalu mesra seperti biasanya," tukas Natsu yang membuat Alzack tergelak sambil merangkul Bisca.

"Sudah memberitahu Gildart, kau kembali ke Magnolia?"

"Um.. Belum. Aku belum menemui siapapun sejak aku kembali kesini." terangnya sambil menggendong Asuka yang terlihat senang bertemu dengannya.

"Lalu Lisanna?" tanya Alzack yang membuat Natsu terhenti sambil memandangnya kaget.

"Oh.. Ya ampun.. Aku juga melupakan hal itu," ujarnya menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Bagus.. Ku rasa kau juga akan melupakan kami jika Romeo tidak menemukanmu di taman tadi." tebak Bisca yang seketika membuat Natsu memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Astaga Natsu.."

Akhirnya membuat sepasang suami istri itu menggeleng kearahnya.

"Yah.. Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bernostalgia?" tawar Natsu. Romeo memberikan sebuah gitar kepada Natsu dan membuat semua anak-anak yang mengelilinginya tersenyum cerah.

Inilah yang mereka rindukan dari Natsu. Yaitu suaranya yang merdu. Tanpa berkomentar apapun lagi, Alzack dan Bisca hanya menikmati petikan gitar yang telah dimainkan oleh jari si pemuda salmon itu.

Natsu menyanyikan sebuah lagu favoritnya dengan sangat menghayatinya. Membuat seluruh pendengar dihadapannya terpukau dan seakan larut oleh suara merdua si pemuda. Lagu yang berjudul 'Thank you and smile' yang ia dedikasikan oleh seluruh orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya. Orang-orang yang memberikan uluran tangan disaat ia merasa terpuruk dan tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar. Bisca dan Alzack-lah salah satunya, dan juga seluruh anak-anak yang disayanginya ditempat ini.

Kini Natsu hampir selesai menyanyikan lagu yang dimainkannya dan tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata Heartfilia tengah menatapnya kagum dan disaat yang bersamaan merasa semakin bersalah pada dirinya.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Festival sekolah yang akan diadakan oleh Fairy Akademi hanya tinggal menunggu hari. Persiapan yang dilakukan pihak sekolah beserta pengurus Osis sudah hampir selesai 50 persen.

Hanya tinggal mengatur panggung, posisi stand para penjual dilapangan, dan juga menyetujui usulan per kelas untuk membuat ide-ide kreatifnya. Dan satu lagi yang hampir terlupa, yaitu poster dan selembaran pamflet yang tak lain ditugaskan pada Natsu dan Lucy yang harus selesai sebelum acara berlangsung, minimal seminggu sebelum Acara itu di selenggarakan.

Mengingat tentang Lucy. Saat ini dirinya hanya terpaku menatap langit melalui jendela kelasnya. Dia menimang-nimang hasil karya tulisannya pada selembar kertas yang menyuguhkan sebuah gambar gedung sekolahnya yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih menarik dari gambar aslinya. Gambar itu sendiri adalah hasil karya Natsu yang memang ahli dalam fotografi.

Sebenarnya alasan Lucy melamum dikelas adalah untuk menanyai pendapatnya tentang hasil selembaran ini. Tapi, sialnya orang bersangkutan yang ia cari beberapa hari ini tidak pernah menampakkan diri dihadapannya.

Oke, sebenarnya ia sempat bertemu beberapa kali. Pertama saat ia sedang berkunjung ke kantor Jude Heartfilia -ayahnya Lucy- lalu tidak sengaja melihat Natsu yang memasuki sebuah lift, ketika dipanggil Natsu hanya menatapnya datar sambil menutup pintu lift itu yang jelas-jelas pada saat itu Lucy ingin menghampirinya.

Kedua, saat tak sengaja bertemu dikantin sekolah. Saat Lucy sedang berbicara dengan Erza dan Juvia mengenai rencana festival sekolah yang akan diadakan Fairy Akademi. Lucy melihat Natsu tengah bercengkrama dengan Gray, dan ketika ia hendak menghampirinya, Natsu tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang.

Ketiga, ini adalah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi saat tiba disekolah. Ia melihatnya memasuki gerbang, saat ia memanggilnya Natsu hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali berjalan, membuat Lucy agak kesulitan menghampirinya yang pada saat itu malah bertabrakan dengan siswa lain yang berjalan kearah gerbang.

Kalau boleh Lucy bertanya, hal pertama yang akan ia katakan adalah, mengapa Natsu terkesan menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Memang Lucy pernah melakukan kesalahan tapi bukan berarti Lucy yang sekarang juga akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada Natsu. Meskipun sisi hati kecilnya juga berkata, bahwa Natsu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menerima kehadiran Lucy kembali.

Lucy menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar. Dia kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya. Sampai ia mendengar suara derap langkah dan suara seseorang-tidak tapi dua orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang ditengah koridor.

Suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat kearah ruang kelasnya. Ketika sosok siswa itu melewati pintu kelas Lucy, tanpa sadar ia segera berdiri dan berteriak memanggil nama keduanya.

"Gray.. Juvia.." panggilnya dengan suara yang dapat didengar jelas oleh keduanya. Membuat pasangan yang sedang tertawa ini menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh cepat kearah Lucy.

"Eh, Lucy-san, belum pulang?" sapa Juvia hangat.

"Em.. Anoo, apa kalian melihat Natsu?"

Pertanyaan Lucy membuat Juvia dan Gray saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Loh, bukannya Lucy-san yang ditugaskan berdua sama Natsu-san?"

"Yah, sebenarnya.. Aku sudah seminggu ini tidak bertemu dengannya. Kupikir Natsu tidak masuk sekolah atau semacamnya,"

"Tidak kok, Natsu tidak pernah absen selama seminggu ini," kini giliran Gray yang bersuara. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, seharusnya dia masih ada di ruang musik bersama, Gajeel." terang Gray kemudian.

Lucy membentuk lengkungan manis dibibirnya. Mendengar Natsu yang ada di ruang musik tiba-tiba saja membuatnya bersemangat. Tanpa babibu lagi, Lucy segera meluncur kearah ruang musik yang ada dilantai bawah meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang ditemuinya menatapnya heran.

"Aneh.." ungkap Juvia yang membuat Gray langsung menautkan keningnya, bingung.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Juvia merasa kalau Natsu-san dan Lucy-san tidak begitu akrab satu sama lain. Dilihat dari sikap Natsu-san sendiri terkesan menjaga jarak dengan Lucy-san. Apa Juvia salah?" komentarnya dengan tatapan innocent yang tak mampu dibantah oleh Gray.

"Kupikir instingmu itu selalu tepat, Juvia." Gray tersenyum. Diusapnya kepala Juvia lembut.

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah kita pulang sekarang." ajak Gray yang langsung menggandeng lengan Juvia.

Dilain tempat Lucy hampir menuruni separuh tangga menuju lantai dasar ketika sepasang mata karamelnya menangkap sosok seorang Natsu yang tengah melintas dikoridor bersama Gajeel.

"Natsu.." panggil si gadis blonde itu. Gajeel dan Natsu menoleh bersamaan.

Terselip rasa nyeri saat melihat wajah Putri Heartfilia itu. Mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruk seminggu yang lalu. Namun, pikiran-pikiran aneh itu segera ditepis jauh-jauh. Masalalu adalah masalalu dan hal itu tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya di masa depan.

Dengan penuh kesabaran Natsu menunggu gadis blondie itu menuruni tangga bersama Gajeel yang ikut berhenti ketika Natsu berhenti. Ketika mata onyx Natsu melirik kearah pijakan Lucy yang hampir menuruni tangga-tangga terakhirnya. Matanya menangkap kejanggalan. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan. Perlahan namun pasti Lucy tergelincir jatuh dari tangga. Tubuhnya nyaris terguling dan menghantam lantai dengan keras kalau tidak segera ditangkap oleh tangan besar Natsu.

Lucy melayangkan pandangannya pada Natsu, dan terkesiap saat dilihatnya jarak antara wajah dirinya dengan Natsu hanya berjarak beberapa centi. ditambah dengan posisi mereka yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedang -ehem- berpelukan.

Deg!

Lucy merasakan detak jantungnya yang seakan berhenti detik itu juga. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia terpaku, saat menatap onyx pemuda di hadapannya ini, ia seolah terhipnotis dengan iris sekelam malam itu. Natsu benar-benar memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancungnya, serta bibir merah tipisnya.

Seketika ia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan membuat semburat merah di wajah pualam-nya dan tanpa Lucy sadari, ia tak berkedip memandang Natsu sejak aksi tergelincirnya barusan.

Lucy mulai menanamkan dalam otaknya untuk berhati-hati, karena kedekatannya dengan Natsu seperti ini sangat berefek tidak baik bagi jantungnya, yang seakan berpacu dengan cepat, seperti hendak berlari keluar dari dalam tubuhnya atau siap meledak kapan saja. Sungguh, ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Kalian membuat mataku sakit," celetuk Gajeel, dengan raut bosan.

Lucy yang kembali sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya, langsung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi pualamnya. Dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohannya barusan.

"Berhatilah-hatilah ketika melangkah. Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?" nasihat Natsu, dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Eum, maaf.." pundungnya dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk kebawah.

"Oi, salamander.. Sebaiknya aku duluan saja." pamit Gajeel, yang hanya direspon anggukan pelan dari Natsu.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?" ucapnya to the point.

"Anoo, um.. Ini." Lucy menyerahkan selembaran pamflet hasil karyanya bersama Natsu untuk dinilai si pemuda. "Menurutmu itu sudah bagus atau masih ada yang perlu kurubah?"

Natsu meneliti tulisan yang ada dipamflet itu lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Lucy.

"Kurasa tidak perlu ada yang dirubah lagi. Itu lumayan bagus." pujinya, dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Baru saja Natsu berniat untuk beranjak pergi, sepasang tangan mungil si gadis menghentikan langkahnya. Lucy mencengkram erat lengan Natsu dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Natsu, sambil berbalik menghadap Lucy.

"Kau membenciku, Natsu?"

Pertanyaan itu tepat mengenai hatinya. Natsu berusaha menutupi perubahan ekspresinya dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Dia belum berniat menjawabnya dan masih terus terdiam dengan tatapan yang seakan tengah menerawang jauh.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Sejak awal kepindahanmu kesini, kau memang tidak pernah berniat untuk bertemu denganku kan? Itu artinya kau membenciku kan, Natsu?"

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah akan air mata. Ia terisak dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih. Dilihatnya pemuda dihadapannya kini masih membuang muka kearah lain.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menarik lengannya yang dicekal oleh Lucy dan berjalan memunggungi Lucy dengan langkah yang terasa berat. Didalam benaknya kini kembali mengulang kejadian yang sangat ingin dilupakan oleh Natsu, dan sayangnya karna ucapan si gadis pirang barusan malah membuatnya semakin ingat.

Saat hampir menuju koridor, Natsu membalikkan badannya dan membuat Lucy terpaku saat menatapnya. Diwajahnya sama sekali tak tergambar ekspresi. Sorot mata itu terasa dingin dengan menyiratkan banyak luka didalamnya. Membuat Lucy tertegun tanpa berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kalimatnya tertelan seiring dengan nafasnya yang serasa tercekat.

"Kau benar, aku membencimu, Heartfilia." aku Natsu. Kini ia berbalik kembali memunggungi Lucy yang masih shock atas pengakuannya. Sebelum beranjak Natsu kembali membuka suaranya. "Jaa.. Heartfilia-san." kemudian benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Lucy yang masih saja mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sepertinya chap kali ini kurang bagus ya? Nagi ngerasa feelnya kurang dapet. Kalo menurut kalian semua gimana? Masih pantaskah karya ini dilanjut?

Oiya untuk lagu yang dinyanyikan Natsu itu adalah lagu yang dinyanyiin sama seiyuu nya Natsu Dragneel -Tetsuya Kakihara- suara kaki-san dilagu ini juga masih pake suara khasnya Natsu jadi bagi Nagi karakter Natsu serasa hidup dilagu itu.

Gajeel : apa-apaan itu dialog gue cuma dikit. Kenapa banyak adegannya si salamander disini?

Author : #gubrakk lu lagi. Hoyy.. Siape elu? Liat pairnya sana -NaLu- yang artinya pemeran utamanya Natsu Lucy.

Gajeel : kh.. *muka bete* #ditendang author

.

Oke saatnya bales repiu dulu. Muehehehe...

KC DRAGFILIA: waii makasih.. Oke semangat terus deh kalo gitu. Muehehehe... Selamat tebakan anda benar. Yang ngintip emang beneran Natsu tapi ada 1 lagi yang ngikut ternyata. Hohoho *lirik Gray*

crack pair haters : wah.. Saya juga suka ngeliat Lucy yang ngejar-ngejar Natsu #eeh hahaha

Anonim : siip chap 3 nya udah nih.. Sekarang tungguin chap 4 nya ya.. Hehehe

Kaila : makasih udah suka sama fic ini. Wah dijamin semangat terus deh ngelanjutnya kalo gitu. Hehehe..

Luna d'N Jell : makasih luna-chan. Wah kalo dibilang kaya author dewa saya masih amatir dan jauh dari kata itu. Hehehe.. Dan kalo soal alur sebenarnya ini kisah nyata yang sedikit di remake dan ditambah sana sini jadi sesuai keinginan Nagi karna kisah aslinya buruk T^T syukurlah kalo luna-chan mengerti perasaan natsu berarti saya bebas melakukan apa saja di fic ini ya? *yeey* hahaha.. Dan saya sudah mencoba memanggil nama luna-chan saat otak saya buntu dan anehnya yang muncul kenapa natsu ya? O.o

Hebat : sankyuuu... Ditunggu juga ya chap selanjutnya ^_^

Blackschool : siip.. Tinggal mikirin konsep chap 4 saya. Huaaaaa *tiduran dipangkuan natsu* muehehehe...

.

Jaa nee sampai jumpa di chap 4. Oiya sebelumnya mau minta pendapat dong. Nagi pengen bikin fic multi chap lagi tapi kira2 menurut kalian pair nya siapa ya? Terus mau drama-romance atau Horror?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

Holla Nagi come back again. Lalalayeyeye~ *jogetalay

Oke Nagi mau bales repiu dulu setelah itu kita lanjut ke fic nya.

Mkhotim1 : Makasih. Oke ini udah dilanjut. Apa ini termasuk kelamaan? O.o Gomenne banyak tugas akhir2 ini *bow

Blackschool : Siip ini udah dilanjut. Selamat membaca semoga ga mengecewakan ya :)

Anonim : Makasih udah suka *lalalala *ditabokreaders Selamat membaca :)

Himeka Dragneel : Haish binasa? O.o Nah kalo soal itu tanya aja sama Natsunya dan kalau soal Gray tau apa enggak tentang masalalunya Natsu akan diceritakan di chap kali ini.

Sachie Lexfilia : Natsu itu bukan tipe orang pendendam kok tapi dia cuma belom bisa ngeluapain trauma masalalunya aja *sok tahu lo* (biarin) Yah kita lihat saja nanti gimana kelanjutannya.

ZeaSalsabila : Iya jahat! Hajar aja Zea, author ikhlas. *dijitak Sting* #abaikan Sabar dong jangan marah2 nanti cepet tuwir si stingnya *kenapa gue woy! Eh iya ya. Hahaha

Zayn Fullbuster : Nanti juga ada kok scene gruvia disini tapi nanti kemungkinan chap depan atau depannya lagi atau depan depannya lagi. (Yg bener dong woy)

Guest : Hahaha kenapa jadi anda yang kesel kan seharusnya natsu. Hihi.. Ya soalnya kan Lucy ga ngerti gimana caranya dan dia juga niatnya tulus kok mau minta maaf sama Natsu cuma Natsunya terlalu trauma sama masalalu dan belum bisa nerima kehadiran lucy lagi. Soal gimana nantinya hubungan mereka kita lihat saja nanti *sok misterius* ok selamat membaca chap 4.

Natsu FC : WOW tingkat kabupaten? Bisa tingkat negara kagak? *gubraakk hmm fic horor ya? Oke akan saya pertimbangkan. Niatnya juga saya mau nulis fic itu tapi masih ditahan dulu takutnya ga kepegang gara2 tugas yg menumpuk.

Kushina Namikaze : Salam kenal juga Kushina-san dan terima kasih sudah suka sama ficku. Nagi seneng kalo fic ini menurut Kushina-san menarik walaupun menurut saya pas2an *drop*

Fflovers : hmm drama ya? Boleh juga. Nagi juga udah lama bgt pengen bikin Natsu jadi fighter gitu atau meranin penjahat. Hahaha.. Nanti deh aku pikirin dulu alurnya. Makasih ya sarannya :)

Nagisa-san : Wah saya bingung ini manggilnya nama kita sama. Hehe.. Kenapa gagal? Ayo coba buat akun lagi dan sekalian untuk mencoba menulis. Kita sama2 meramaikan fandom ini. Dan salam kenal ya Nagisa -san terima kasih sudah menyukai fic abal nan gaje ku.

Putri liliput : Authornya ga di pukpuk? *abaikan haha oke ini chap 4 nya udah dateng. Selamat membaca.

KC Dragfilia : Panggil aja saya Nagisa atau Nagi, Dragfilia-san :) hehe gpp kok dan selamat membaca chap 4. Kalau gaje atau mengecewakan gomen nasai (_._)

* * *

Natsu : Fairy tail fanfiction berjudul "I Still Remember" adalah milik Nagi-chan tapi sesungguhnya Fairy Tail yang asli adalah milik Hiro Mashima. Happy reading :)

Nagi : *prok prok* Arigatou na Natsu-Oniichan huahaha *ditimpuk readers*

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

I Still Remember

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail selamanya milik Hiro Mashima

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Typo(s), dll.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini, tepat satu bulan setelah perancanaan festival bulan lalu dibuat. Dan itu tandanya festival sekolah resmi di buka. Banyak murid yang kini terlihat sibuk mengurusi berbagai macam persiapan festival, yang akan dibuka untuk umum beberapa saat lagi. Dari mulai di dirikannya spanduk di depan pintu gerbang, membereskan stand para penjual di lapangan, menyiapkan sound sistem untuk panggung, serta persiapan yang akan dilakukan oleh masing-masing kelas.

Seluruh murid nampak sangat antusias dalam merayakan festival sekolah tahun ini, yang katanya lebih meriah dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hal ini tidak lepas dari kepemimpinan Jellal selaku ketua Osis, Fairy Akademy High School. Tentu saja teman-teman para pengurus Osis lainnya juga turut andil dalam penyempurnaan rencana festival tersebut.

Berbagai acara akan disuguhkan bagi para pengunjung, seperti pentas drama dari klub teater, pertunjukan musik, dance dan juga beberapa acara pendukung dari tiap kelas seperti, pertunjukan rumah hantu, maid shop, dan masih banyak lagi. Terlihat dari pintu gerbang sekolah hingga ke halaman sekolah, telah berjejer apik berbagai stand makanan dan pernak pernik. Hal ini benar-benar membuat suasana ramai dan para murid sibuk.

Sementara diruang Osis sendiri Jellal dan beberapa murid lainnya sedang melakukan diskusi tambahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa teman dekatnya saja, karna menurutnya merekalah yang paling banyak berjasa atas berlangsungnya acara festival sekolah tahun ini.

"Gray, kau sudah mengontrol persiapan acara dari semua kelas?" tanya Jellal memastikan.

"Ya, semua sudah beres." jawab Gray, memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas hasil survey yang dilakukannya pada masing-masing kelas, didalamnya juga tercantum tanda tangan dari masing-masing ketua kelas. Tanda bahwa mereka sudah selesai mempersiapkan segala macam keperluannya.

Jellal menerima laporan yang diberikan oleh Gray, dan langsung memeriksanya.

"Lalu, Juvia, apa kau juga sudah mengontrol acara yang ada di depan lapangan?" tanya Jellal yang kini beralih menatap Juvia yang berada tepat disamping Gray.

"Ya, Juvia, sudah mengontrol semuanya dan, Juvia, juga sudah memastikan bahwa semuanya telah siap. Ini laporannya, Jellal-san." jawab Juvia yang juga ikut menyerahkan hasil survey-nya pada Jellal. Dan kembali Jellal menerima hasil laporan itu dan memeriksanya.

Senyum simpul si ketua Osis segera mengembang saat mendapatkan hasil kerja yang memuaskan dari para Nakama-nya.

"Jellal, aku juga sudah memastikan keamanan jalannya festival," lapor Erza yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Erza," sahut Jellal yang semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. Dan Jellal baru menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang belum ia temui sejak kemarin. "Lalu.. Dimana Natsu dan Lucy?"

Serempak, tiga pasang mata dihadapannya saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka juga tidak melihat Natsu maupun Lucy sejak kemarin.

"Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan tugas mereka diluar sana. Bukankah Natsu di tugaskan untuk mendokumentasikan acara festival? Sementara Lucy pasti sedang sibuk membuat catatan untuk bahan laporan dan mading." ucap Gray. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jellal, semua sound sistem untuk panggung sudah siap," lapor Gajeel sambil memasuki ruang Osis.

"Baik, terima kasih, Gajeel. Lalu anggota club-mu sendiri apakah sudah siap?" tanya Jellal.

"Mereka sudah siap, dan para pengunjung sudah mulai berdatangan." sahut Jellal.

"Are~ sepertinya akan ramai sekali perayaan tahun ini," ujar Juvia.

"Sepertinya sih begitu," sambung Gray.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut menikmati hasil kerja keras kita selama sebulan ini," lanjut Jellal. Semua temannya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi. Aku harus membantu club musik untuk tampil nanti." pamit Gajeel.

"Lalu mau kemana dulu kita?" tanya Juvia antusias sesaat setelah Gajeel meninggalkan ruangan.

"Rumah hantu!" Erza terlihat begitu semangat saat mengucapkannya. Jika ia sudah memiliki kehendak akan sesuatu, maka dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada yang berani membantahnya.

Well, begitulah Erza.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya dihalaman sekolah Fairy Akademy, terlihat mulai banyak pengunjung yang datang. Mereka terlihat bersemangat dan sesekali memuji kemeriahan festival yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah ini. Hiasan dekorasi serta iklan yang terpampang di spanduk dekat gerbang memang menarik dan membuat minat pengunjung semakin bertambah pesat. Rupanya kerja keras para pengurus Osis kali ini benar-benar membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Ditengah halaman sekolah Fairy Akademi sendiri mulai padat akan gelombang pengunjung yang terasa membludak. Terlihat juga ada seorang pemuda berambut pink yang pada lehernya tergantung sebuah kamera. Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah ketika melihat hasil fotonya yang memuaskan. Ia kembali berniat membidik kameranya pada sebuah objek, sampai terdengar suara panggilan serempak yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Oyy, Natsu!"

Mendengar panggilan yang begitu jelas, Natsu, segera berbalik dan mendapati para Nakama-nya sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalian.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tunggu.. Tetap berdiri disana." titahnya yang langsung saja dituruti meskipun membuat keempat murid itu kebingungan.

Klik!

"Yup, sudah!" kata Natsu yang langsung melihat hasil fotonya. Ternyata barusan Natsu memotret keempat temannya ditengah padatnya pengunjung festival dan hal itu menambah nilai plus tersendiri untuk hasil fotonya ini.

"Kau melihat, Lucy?" tanya Erza pada Natsu. Sesaat Erza berani bersumpah, raut wajah Natsu berubah ketika mendengar pertanyaannya tapi hal itu langsung ditutupi dengan baik oleh Natsu dan membuat Erza segera menepis pikiran aneh itu.

"Tidak." jawab Natsu singkat. Sikapnya mendadak terlihat sangat cuek.

"Oh iya, Natsu-san, mau ikut kami?" tawar Juvia.

"Kemana?" tanya Natsu, dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Rumah hantu. Kami ingin melihatnya," sahut Jellal yang diberikan anggukan oleh Juvia.

"Rumah hantu?" ulang Natsu, seakan merasa aneh dengan 'kata' itu.

"Ya, kita akan berburu hantu. Sebaiknya kau ikut agar perburuan ini jadi semakin seru." ucap Erza, yang tanpa ia sadari membuat keempat temannya sweetdropped saat melihat semangatnya yang membara.

Err- Erza, tidakkah kau terlalu berlebihan -"

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku-"

"Ah, itu Lucy.. Hei, Lucy!" panggil Erza setengah berteriak setelah sebelumnya membuat ucapan Natsu terpotong.

Natsu terdiam. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Entah mengapa saat mendengar nama gadis itu membuat suasana hatinya sedikit berubah. Natsu menghela nafasnya gusar. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya mencurigai perubahan sifatnya yang drastis. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membidik objek secara asal. Ketika dilihatnya Erza sedang menarik Lucy untuk mengajaknya 'berburu hantu' seperti yang dikatakan gadis scarlet itu barusan.

"Yosh! Semua kelompok sudah siap. Sekarang saatnya berburu hantu," ucap si wakil Osis, Erza Scarlet, yang terlihat lebih bersemangat dari yang tadi.

"Eum, Erza.. Aku tidak bisa.." kata Lucy takut-takut dengan suara seperti berbisik. Ia sempat melirik kearah Natsu yang sedang sibuk memotret tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya. Lucy tahu bahwa Natsu masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Hei, Natsu, ayo kita pergi," ajak Erza atau bisa dikatakan sebuah perintah.

"Kalian pergi duluan saja," sahut Natsu acuh. Dari suaranya terdengar sangat malas.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukannya tadi kau setuju?" tanya Erza bersikeras.

"Aku tak ingat kalau aku setuju, Erza." kata Natsu dingin.

"Wah, sebaiknya aku tidak ikut juga," sela Lucy yang tanpa segan dihadiahi glare menakutkan dari Erza. "A-aah.. Kurasa mengunjungi rumah hantu lebih menarik. A-ahaha.." gadis blonde ini tertawa dengan gugupnya. Dan Erza? Tentu saja tersenyum lebar ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau juga harus ikut, Natsu. Memangnya teman macam apa kau ini membiarkan kami bersenang-senang tanpamu. Kau kan bagian dari acara ini, dan juga kau bagian dari kami." jelas Erza sambil 'menyeret' Natsu ditangannya. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sifat keras Erza. Sementara Natsu? Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali menggerutu saat ditarik paksa seperti seorang buronan.

Poor.. Natsu.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

"Ini rumah hantunya?" Tanya Natsu ketika mereka telah sampai di gedung olahraga. Memang rumah hantu yang diadakan oleh beberapa kelas gabungan memakai gedung olahraga yang lumayan luas agar bisa menampung banyak pengunjung dalam kapasitas skala besar.

"Kok terlihat seram ya?" Komentar Juvia yang langsung memeluk lengan Gray erat.

Aura yang menguar dari gedung olahraga memang menakutkan. Mereka sampai tidak percaya bahwa para murid telah sukses menyulap tempat ini menjadi sarang hantu (palsu) yang cukup menakutkan. Terlihat banyak pengunjung yang berdesakan untuk mengantri memasuki wahana mengerikan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Gray.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kita kan sudah sampai disini," Jawab Jellal.

"Tapi antriannya panjang sekali," Kata Lucy setengah takjub dengan banyaknya peminat yang mengantri.

"Lalu kenapa? Kita kan pengurus Osis jadi tak perlu mengantri. Anggap saja kita sedang berpatroli untuk memastikan lancarnya jalan festival." Terang Erza. Yang dikatakan olehnya memang ada benarnya juga.

Sejurus kemudian 6 orang remaja Fairy Akademy memasuki 'gedung hantu' yang menyeramkan itu tanpa mengalami kesulitan.

Kesan pertama mereka ketika memasuki tempat itu adalah, Seram, itu memang sudah pasti, lalu dekorasinya juga lumayan mendukung, seperti hiasan boneka-boneka dengan wajah yang rusak, beberapa batu nisan yang diletakkan menyerupai sebuah makam, lampu remang yang seolah berkedip-kedip karna merasakan energi astral, lalu yang paling meyakinkan adalah suara sound system yang seolah berhasil membangkitkan bulu roma mereka menjadi berdiri tegak. Suara-suara yang menggema pun bervariasi, dari mulai suara isakan tangis, suara jeritan, suara rintihan, bahkan sampai suara cekikikan pun ada.

Untuk kreatifitas satu ini, Jellal benar-benar dibuat kagum. Tak heran banyak sekali pengunjung yang mengantri karna memang apa yang disuguhkan ditempat ini sangatlah profesional. Hingga tak terasa Jellal berdecak kagum dibuatnya. Tak hanya pemuda azure itu saja bahkan kelima kawannya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tanpa terasa hal itu malah semakin membangkitkan gairah mereka untuk menjelajah lebih dalam gedung menakutkan yang kini sudah tidak tampak seperti lapangan indoor olahraga. Yang tampak dilensa mata mereka ada tempat kumuh yang penuh dengan aura mistis.

"Baiklah kita lihat apakah para hantunya juga sama menyeramkannya dengan tempat ini," Kata Natsu mulai semangat. Dia bahkan telah melupakan bagaimana caranya ia sampai ditempat ini sebelumnya.

"Kudengar kepala sekolah juga turut campur tangan dalam perencanaan acara rumah hantu ini," Sambung Gray.

"Si kakek tua itu? Sulit dipercaya dia mau melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini." Cibir Natsu tak percaya.

"Tapi kurasa dia berhasil. Maksudku kalian tidak menyangka kan bahwa tempat ini lebih sukses dari acara-acara lain yang diadakan disekolah kita," Lanjut Gray.

"Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya," gumam teman-temannya serempak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya minus Erza yang tampak begitu terpukau dengan ke'horror'an tempat itu.

"Nee, ini seperti bukan festival sekolah saja. Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Komentar Juvia 'lagi' entah sudah keberapa kalinya. "Maksudku kalian tidak berpikir bahwa hantu-hantu disana nyata kan?" Tunjuknya kearah salah satu hantu bohongan yang terlihat meyakinkan dengan actingnya.

Hantu itu hanya berdiri dipojokan dengan make up yang tak kalah mengerikan dengan kostum hantu yang ia kenakan. Dilihat dari dekat hantu itu adalah siswa perempuan yang memerankan peran sadako. Rambut panjang acak-acakan, gaun putih panjang yang terlihat kotor dengan bercak darah dan tanah, lalu wajahnya yang hangus seperti terbakar. Benar-benar sangat meyakinkan.

Sosok itu mulai mendelik saat dirasanya keenam remaja yang lewat diwilayahnya mulai memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi ngeri. Hal itu malah membuat mereka tersentak saking kagetnya.

Juvia mulai merasa takut. Dia memeluk tubuh Gray lebih erat dari sebelumnya begitu juga dengan Erza yang sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jellal ketika melihat hantu itu bergerak secara mendadak. Rasanya sesaat lalu jantungnya nyaris copot. Sementara Lucy, ia hanya berjalan disamping Natsu tanpa berani menyentuh pemuda pinkish itu. Kebetulan Lucy dan Natsu berada dibarisan paling belakang, dan itu malah membuat Lucy semakin waspada dengan 'sesuatu' yang mungkin saja akan muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah, mereka semakin memasuki kawasan rumah hantu super mengerikan itu. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk kepala sekolah yang tampaknya sangat serius membuat tempat ini terlihat angker. Ditambah suara sound system yang semakin membuat merinding.

Gray dan Jellal mengelus dadanya secara bersamaan ketika mendengar suara teriakan mengerikan dari alat pengeras suara yang terpasang diatas kepala mereka. Jantung mereka lama-lama bisa copot beneran kalau terlalu lama berada ditempat ini. Setelah sampai diujung lorong, jalurnya terlihat bercabang 4 arah. Karna tidak tahu harus memilih jalur yang mana, maka Gray memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur yang terdekat karna dialah yang berada dibarisan paling depan bersama Juvia. Namun, saat kaki mereka baru saja beberapa langkah memasuki jalur tersebut. Keenam remaja itu malah menemui sosok hantu lain yang 10 kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari yang mereka lihat selama diperjalanan. Sosok hantu seorang siswi yang dikenal dengan nama 'Kasako'. Semua murid mengetahui legenda hantu tersebut yang katanya wujudnya sangat menyeramkan. Hantu itu hanya muncul saat hujan dijalanan yang sepi tentunya. Dengan kepala yang terus menunduk kebawah dan tangan yang terlihat menyeret payung tanpa memakainya. Tapi bagian yang mengerikan dari hantu ini adalah saat dilihat dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, kau akan melihat benda yang diseret oleh si hantu bukanlah payung melainkan tangan kanannya yang putus.

Dan hal itulah yang dilihat oleh Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, dan Erza. Ketika melihat sosok itu menyeringai sambil menyeret potongan tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan darah, sontak membuat mereka berbalik lalu berlari sekencangnya sambil menjerit histeris.

Mereka kembali kejalur 4 arah yang sebelumnya mereka temui. Karna panik mereka malah terpencar dan memasuki jalur yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Hingga terciptalah tiga buah kelompok dengan perjalanan yang berbeda. Erza dengan Jellal, Gray dengan Lucy, dan Natsu dengan Juvia. Mengapa hanya dua kelompok terakhir yang tertukar? Itu karena saat sedang panik dan ketakutan Gray dan Juvia salah menarik pasangan masing-masing. Gray yang saat itu menarik Lucy memasuki jalur kanan, dan Juvia yang menarik Natsu memasuki jalur tengah, dan dua pasangan lainnya memasuki jalur Kiri.

Setelah dirasanya mulai tenang dan berhasil mengembalikan nafasnya yang sempat tersendat akibat berlari, Natsu memandang kearah Juvia yang tampak kesal karna berpisah dari Gray. Dia sendiri bahkan heran kenapa bisa gadis bermata aquamarine ini salah mengira bahwa dirinya adalah Gray. Jelas-jelas sedari tadi dialah yang berada disamping pemuda raven itu, lalu kenapa bisa salah menarik orang.

"Kalau mau marah, marahlah pada Gray, jangan bawa-bawa aku. Salah kau sendiri tidak memastikan terlebih dahulu saat menarik tangan orang." Gerutu Natsu pada Juvia yang memberikan glare gratis secara cuma-cuma dengan aura berat yang menguar dari tubuh gadis berambut biru itu.

"Natsu-san juga bisa protes kan saat Juvia sedang salah menarik, lalu kenapa malah diam saja?" Sungutnya yang masih belum rela Gray bersama orang lain dalam situasi mencekam namun 'romantic' ini.

"Ya ampun.. Kurasa percuma berdebat denganmu, Juvia. Salahmu sendiri berteriak dengan suara kencang seperti itu hingga tidak mendengar suaraku." Kata Natsu. Dia memijit keningnya seraya berlalu untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Mou.."

Dilain tempat. Gray dan Lucy terjebak dalam suatu ruangan yang menyerupai kamar rumah sakit. Setelah berlari panjang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berisitirahat sejenak. Sama halnya dengan Juvia. Gray juga tak henti-hentinya bergumam merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa sampai salah menarik pasangan. Jelas-jelas Lucy dan Juvia berbeda. Hanya karna panik ia sampai melupakan kekasihnya sendiri. Sungguh bodoh.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita terpisah dari yang lain," Ucap Lucy.

Gray yang pada saat itu sedang mengintip dijendela lekas berbalik dan menatap Lucy. "Sial! Tempat ini benar-benar menyerupai sarang hantu. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi meskipun palsu mereka terlihat mirip dengan yang asli. Mau tidak mau kita harus menelusuri tempat ini. Aku yakin diujung jalan nanti kita akan bertemu dengan yang lain."

"Tapi Gray, apa kau yakin mereka tak kembali ke jalur yang tadi?"

"Tidak mungkin. Disana hanya ada 4 jalur. 1 jalur ketempat awal, yang satunya jalan buntu dimana hantu Kasako itu muncul. Yah, mungkin saja sih salah 1 dari jalur yang dipilih mereka adalah jalan keluarnya tapi lebih mudahnya kita lewati saja dulu jalan yang ada didepan, kalau buntu kita tinggal berbalik dan memilih jalur lainnya."

"Eum.. Benar juga," Lucy mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, aku tak mau berlama-lama disini." Ajak Gray sambil membuka pintu ruangan dan beranjak mendahului Lucy.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Karna memang mereka tidak terlalu akrab satu sama lain. Berbeda jika Juvia yang ada bersamanya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun pada gadis kesayangannya itu. Tempat ini memang menakutkan dan disitulah nilai plusnya untuk para pasangan kekasih. Dimana-mana suasana seram itu selalu menyembunyikan hal romantic, bukan?

"Gray.." Panggil Lucy agak ragu.

"Apa?" Jawabnya sambil menoleh karna ia berada didepan Lucy.

"Apa selama 3 tahun- eum, maksudku.. Selama kau berteman dengan Natsu, dia selalu memasang tampang dingin seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan itu secara tidak langsung menghentikan langkah Gray. Dia menatap Lucy heran tapi sejurus kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah tenangnya seolah mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Lucy.

"Tidak. Dia begitu hanya saat didepanmu saja,"

Lucy tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Gray.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu, Lucy. Aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu, bahkan jauh sebelum hal itu terjadi," Sahut Gray dengan sorot tajamnya yang membuat Lucy tersentak.

'Dia tahu?' Batin Lucy tak percaya.

"Natsu yang memberitahumu?"

"Bukan. Aku mengetahuinya sendiri. Kau tahu, Natsu tidak pernah menceritakan soal masa lalunya pada kami."

Peryataan itu secara tidak langsung membuat hati Lucy kembali tersayat. Penjelasan Gray selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan dan ucapan pemuda itu sangat menohok perasaannya. Dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang mendadak panas dingin Lucy kembali memutar masalalu dalam benarnya.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Edolas, X780.

4 tahun yang lalu..

Saat karya wisata kelas 1, seluruh murid Magnolia Middle School, mengunjungi taman wisata Edolas yang terkenal dengan banyak sejarahnya. Dari makam pahlawan, monumen nasional, sampai tanaman-tanaman langka pun ada disana. Ketika baru menginjakkan kakinya ditempat itu, Capricorn-sensei segera memberikan tugas berbentuk karya tulis tentang hal apa saja yang ada ditaman bersejarah itu. Dan semua murid diperbolehkan mengerjakannya secara berkelompok maupun individu meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk berkelompok agar lebih mudah mengerjakannya dan juga agar tidak jenuh saat menjelajahi taman bersejarah yang lumayan luas ini.

Untuk tugas individu, Natsu adalah satu-satunya siswa yang tidak memilih untuk berkelompok. Karna baginya sendiri itu tenang. Lagipula mana ada kelompok yang bersedia menerima dirinya jikalau ia ingin bergabung. Yang ada Natsu hanya dijadikan bulan-bulanan para murid-murid tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang sangat yakin, Natsu menerobos masuk kedalam hutan kecil yang ada didalam taman bersejarah itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menulis laporan tentang tanaman-tanaman langka dan mengambil potretnya untuk menyempurnakan tugas yang ia kerjakan.

Dilain tempat, Sting melakukan penjelajahan dengan beberapa orang temannya yang tak lain adalah Rogue, Rufus, Midnight, dan Cobra. Yang dilakukan mereka sedari tadi hanya menjahili murid lain yang terlihat cupu dimatanya. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya cepat bosan.

"Ada yang melihat Dragneel?" Tanya Sting ditengah kebosanannya.

"Aku melihatnya masuk kedalam hutan. Mungkin ia ingin membuat karya tulis seputar tanaman langka." Jelas Rufus yang saat itu tengah bersandar dibawah rindangnya pohon besar.

"Seharusnya kita juga membuat tugas yang diberikan oleh Capricorn-sensei, Sting." Ucap Rogue.

"Sejak kapan kau berpikir untuk serajin itu?" Cibir Sting yang membuat Rogue terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kita curi saja tugas murid lain, beres kan?" Kali ini Cobra lah yang bersuara.

"Kupikir idemu tidak buruk juga," Sahut Sting menyeringai.

"Hei, kalian! Mau sampai kapan bermalas-malasan disitu?" Tanya Minerva yang sedang jalan beriringan dengan Lucy.

"Tidakkah kalian merasa bosan jika hanya berdiam diri saja?" Komentar Lucy.

"Kau benar. Apa kau mau ikut bersenang-senang Lucy?" Ajak Sting yang semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Huh?" Lucy dan Minerva hanya saling pandang.

"Kemana si Dragneel itu pergi?" Tanya Sting kemudian. Ia telah merencanakan hal yang menyenangkan untuk pemuda pinkish satu itu.

"Siapa Dragneel?" Lucy memandang Sting heran. Rasanya baru pertama kali ia mendengar nama murid itu.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya," Sahut Sting yang mulai berjalan menghampiri Midnight yang terus tertidur sejak tadi. "Bangunlah.. Aku punya tugas untukmu, Midnight." Lanjutnya yang seketika itu juga berhasil membangunkan Midnight yang memang hobi tidur.

Sesuai rencana yang telah mereka sepakati. Kelompok Sting segera meluncur memasuki hutan yang dijelajahi oleh Natsu. Tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, mereka telah berhasil menemukan Natsu yang memang tidak jauh masuk kedalam hutan. Pemuda salmon itu sedang memotret beberapa tumbuhan yang terlihat menarik dimatanya. Sesekali Natsu juga terlihat mencatat dengan seriusnya. Sampai ia tidak sadar sedari tadi ia telah diawasi oleh Sting. Sementara Lucy dan Minerva hanya memperhatikannya saja. Berharap Sting menyuguhkan suatu tontonan menarik nantinya.

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, Midnight membawa sebuah karung berukuran cukup besar dan setelah mendapatkan aba-aba dari Sting, tanpa ragu ia menyergap Natsu yang sedang berjongkok untuk melihat hasil fotonya.

"Huwaah.. Siapa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha meronta dalam karung. Midnight menyeringai senang saat melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Natsu. Pemuda dengan gaya gothic itu langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil sanderanya dan membawanya kehadapan Sting.

Midnight lekas mendorong Natsu hingga tersungkur dibawah kaki Sting. Setelah sebelumnya ia melilitkan karung itu ketubuh Natsu dan menggunakan syal pemuda itu sebagai pengikatnya. Kini Natsu terlihat seperti cacing yang menggeliat diatas tanah membuat semua orang tergelak ketika melihatnya.

"Mau apa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" Jeritnya.

"Dalam mimpimu pecundang!" Balas Sting yang sudah menginjak kepala Natsu dengan sepatunya yang berlumpur. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Natsu menggeram tidak suka. "Kerja bagus, Midnight." Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas dengan smirk si pemuda gothic.

Sementara Sting dan teman-teman lainnya bersenang-senang dengan mengerjai Natsu, Rogue mengambil tugas yang baru saja dikerjakan oleh si pemuda salmon itu. Tak lupa ia juga memungut kamera Natsu yang terjatuh dan menggunakannya untuk mengabadikan moment 'penyiksaan' yang dilakukan oleh kawan-kawannya. Rogue sesekali tertawa saat melihat Natsu yang hampir menangis namun berusaha untuk tetap kuat ketika melawan Sting. Meskipun ia sudah tidak lagi berdaya tapi keberaniannya wajib diacungi jempol. Mungkin Natsu satu-satunya murid cupu yang paling berani menentang Sting. Bisa dibilang itu tindakan nekat yang paling bodoh, dan hal itu malah membuat Sting semakin senang menyiksanya.

Cukup lama dalam penyiksaan telah membuat Natsu kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan segala hal yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu padanya. Sting sekarang sedang mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Natsu, ketika dilihatnya Natsu sudah tidak lagi bergerak, Sting mendorong kasar Natsu hingga membentur tumpukan batu dihutan itu. Ia tertawa sangat keras saat mendengar rintihan Natsu, namun, saat melihat kejanggalan dari suara Natsu, sting mulai mendekatinya. Seketika ia pun terkejut, matanya melotot ketika melihat banyak darah yang mengucur dari leher si pemuda pinkish itu. Ia yang awalnya merasa senang kini mendadak merasa takut. Dengan terbata ia memanggil Natsu yang masih terus merintih sambil meronta dalam karung yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"He-hei.. Kau tak apa, Dragneel?" Tanyanya takut. Mendengar nada suara Sting yang berubah membuat kawan-kawannya lekas menoleh dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Natsu. Bahkan Lucy dan Minerva yang sedari tadi tertawa pun mendadak menjadi tegang. Lantaran mereka melihat darah yang mengucur dari luka yang menganga di leher kanan Natsu. Pasti saat Sting mendorongnya tadi tanpa sengaja membuat leher Natsu tergores oleh tumpukan batu yang ujungnya terlihat tajam dan runcing.

Cobra dan Rufus pun mendadak jadi gugup, berbeda dengan Midnight yang tetap terlihat tenang.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Sting?" Tanya Rogue tak kalah takut dari Sting.

"Kalau para guru tahu kita bisa diskors, Sting." Kata Rufus yang membuat atmosfer dihutan itu semakin tegang.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada yang melaporkannya," Tegas Midnight. Semua pasang mata menatapnya sejenak tak terkecuali Sting.

"Lepaskan dia.." Perintah Sting dengan suara pelan.

Mau tak mau Rufus dan Rogue melepaskan Natsu dan membantunya untuk duduk. Terlihat Natsu mulai menekan lukanya untuk menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, tubuhnya pun mulai gemetaran. Ia takut luka itu akan membuatnya mati kehabisan darah. Sementara darah itu sendiri kini mengotori sebagian seragam serta tubuhnya.

"De-dengar.. Aku akan me-memberimu pelajaran yang lebih parah dari ini, ji-jika kau.. Mengadukan masalah ini pada para guru," Ancam Sting, raut wajahnya mendadak pucat melihat Natsu yang tidak merespon perkataannya. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tanpa diucapkan dua kali para pemuda itu segera bubar meninggalkan Natsu sendirian didalam hutan.

Seperginya kelompok Sting. Natsu berusaha untuk berdiri tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Luka dilehernya terasa semakin perih dengan banyaknya darah yang mengalir dikedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menekan luka itu. Natsu mulai menggapai-gapai dahan pepohonan untuk berdiri dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan darah. Meninggalkan jejak darah pada dahan pohon yang disentuhnya barusan.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Suara derap langkah kaki dan gesekan daun yang bergerak menyita perhatiannya sejenak. Ia berharap itu bukanlah binatang buas yang mencium aroma darah dari lukanya. Natsu menjadi paranoid sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh dikepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Hingga ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lengannya dan ketika ia hendak menjerit sebuah tangan lekas membekap mulutnya. Meredakan suara jeritan si pemuda salmon itu.

"Ssstt.. Aku akan menolongmu, tenanglah!" Kata suara itu. Natsu terdiam ia mendengar nada suara laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

Sosok lelaki berambut raven berwarna hitam yang ia yakini bukanlah salah satu dari teman SMP nya di Magnolia. Jelas pemuda itu adalah penduduk asli Edolas. Dilihat dari gerak geriknya yang sangat tahu daerah sekitar. Dan sekarang pemuda itu terus menuntun Natsu memasuki sebuah hutan. Mendudukinya pada sebuah dahan yang telah tumbang lalu mulai membersihkan lukanya.

"Aku tidak percaya teman-temanmu tega melakukan hal ini padamu," Ucapnya membuka suara.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, dan cukup lama memperhatikan permainan usil mereka. Maaf aku tidak sempat menolongmu, kupikir itu hanya kejahilan semata tapi ternyata aku salah,"

"Tak apa, mereka sudah sering melakukannya. Dan lagi.. Mereka bukan temanku,"

Pemuda itu menatap Natsu sejenak lalu mulai menempelkan perban dan plester sebagai perekat untuk menutup lukanya.

"Yup, sudah selesai." Katanya diiringi dengan senyum tulus.

"Arigatou.. Umm.." Natsu sedikit kesulitan ketika hendak mengucap nama si pemuda karna setahu dirinya, pemuda itu belum memperkenalkan namanya.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku, Gray, Gray Fullbuster." Ucap anak itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsu.

"Aku, Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Balas Natsu sambil menjabat uluran tangan Gray.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Magnolia, X784.

Masa kini..

Setelah berhasil menemukan jalan keluar. Mereka kembali bertemu diujung lorong. Terlihat Juvia yang sedang meghampiri Gray dengan sedikit terburu. Keduanya bertengkar sebentar lalu tak lama mulai berpelukan dan saling tersenyum. Dilain pihak Erza juga terlihat lemas dengan wajah memutih, dan disampingnya Jellal tengah merangkulnya dengan sikap protective. Well, cinta memang aneh. Seburuk apapun pasanganmu, kau pasti akan menerima segala kekurangannya dan menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai kelebihan dimatamu.

"Woi, jika ingin bermesraan bukan disini tempatnya. Get a room!" Protes Natsu jijik.

"Che, kau mengatakan hal itu karna kau belum pernah punya pacar, Natsu." Sela Gray.

"Huh? Nani? Bukankah dulu kau yang paling anti dengan hal itu, Stripper?"

"Itu sebelum aku mengenal Juvia, dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau juga akan merasakannya,"

"Oh, benarkah itu? Haruskah aku senang mendengar bualanmu?"

"Kau minta dihajar, Huh? Dasar kepala api!"

"Aku yang akan menghajarmu, otak beku!"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Lerai Jellal sambil memijit keningnya. Ditambah Erza yang sedari tadi hanya bisa bersandar melas dibahunya. Rupanya kejutan para hantu-hantu itu sukses menghentikan ambisi seorang titania.

"Gray-sama jangan sampai salah menarik pasangan lagi," Ucap Juvia.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Juvia. Jangan sampai kau menganggap si flame head ini adalah diriku lagi," Ketusnya.

"Gomen nasai. Juvia tidak menyadarinya." Pundung Juvia. Gray hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Biru Juvia. Setelahnya kedua pasangan merpati itu mengikuti Natsu dan lainnya keluar dari rumah hantu itu.

Baru saja kaki mereka menjejakkan diri diluar. Derasnya hujan langsung mengguyur tubuh mereka. Membuat ke-6 remaja ini sedikit kaget lalu buru-buru berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Suasana yang tadinya terlihat ramai kini mendadak sepi. Semua orang sibuk berteduh bahkan sebagian memutuskan untuk pulang karna terlanjur basah kuyup. Jika terus begini acara festival sekolah bisa berantakan dan terancam bubar.

"Hei, gawat!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan tindikan diwajahnya.

"Apa yang gawat, Gajeel?" Tanya Jellal.

"Para pengunjung sebagian telah bubar karna hujan, ditambah lagi anggota club-ku mendadak sakit dan tidak bisa tampil," Jelas Gajeel.

Jellal berpikir sejenak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Kalau terus-terusan hujan seperti ini tidak ada yang berani untuk tampil. Panggung yang kita desain kan untuk acara terbuka jadi secara tidak langsung terkena guyuran hujan. Kalau menunggu hujannya reda, bisa-bisa para pengunjung sudah terlanjur bubar,"

"Tak apa. Aku dan Natsu akan mengatasinya," Ucap Gray memberikan solusi. Membuat ke-enam pasang mata tertuju kearahnya termasuk Natsu.

"Huh? Aku?" Tunjuk Natsu yang masih belum mengerti.

"Iya, kau dan aku. Kita kan pernah mengisi sebuah acara saat perpisahan di Edolas dulu," Kata Gray mengingatkan.

Natsu terdiam. Sibuk mengingat. Lalu setelahnya matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kau.."

"Ya, kita akan membuat festival ini kembali ramai."

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, dan Jellal, kini telah siap diatas panggung. Dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Ke-4 pemuda mengambil posisinya masing-masing. Gajeel sebagai Drummer, Jellal sebagai Keyboardist, Natsu dan Gray sebagai vokalnya. Keduanya juga memegang alat musik tersendiri, Gray yang memegang Bass, dan Natsu yang memegang Gitar listrik. Dengan ditemani guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Aksi mereka hanya menjadi pusar perhatian para murid serta sebagian pengunjung yang masih berteduh. Belum apa-apa saja sudah dingin dan basah kuyup apalagi nanti. Sebenarnya Natsu kurang menyetujui ide Gray, tapi mengingat Gajeel dan Jellal juga ikut-ikutan menyetujuinya, ia jadi tak bisa menolaknya. Mau tak mau Natsu terlibat dalam ide konyol ini. Memainkan musik ditengah guyuran hujan.

Sebelum memulai aksinya Natsu sempat mendesah terlebih dahulu lalu mulai memetik gitarnya, diikuti oleh betotan Bass dari Gray, dan selanjutnya Keyboard Jellal serta Drum Gajeel juga mengikuti alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh kedua pemuda didepannya.

We will blow away mukaikaze ni tachimukai

subete tsuyosa ni kae rising

Blow away kanashimi sae norikoete

ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze

Sebait lirik lagu itu mengalun diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Kini semua pasang mata menatap takjub kearah mereka. Belum sempat setengah lagu dinyanyikan, para murid mulai berhambur meramaikan depan panggung yang tadinya sepi, diikuti oleh para pengunjung yang seakan terhipnotis oleh suara Gray dan Natsu. Semua heboh tak memperdulikan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka. Yang jelas keramaian festival yang sempat terancam bubar itu kembali bangkit dengan banyaknya sorak sorai para pengunjung dan para murid yang menyaksikan aksi memukau dari ke-4 pemuda diatas panggung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan deras tersebut telah berhenti dan hanya berupa tetesan gerimis. Dan perlahan sinar matahari kembali muncul. Sinar matahari tersebut seolah menjadi lampu sorot yang menyinari langsung ke arah panggung.

Lantunan musik perlahan berhenti, diakhiri dengan senyuman Gray dan Natsu yang semakin memukau para siswi Fairy Akademy. Sejenak suasana mendadak sunyi lalu detik kemudian tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah menyambut usainya aksi mereka. Diiringi jeritan histeris para fans Natsu yang entah sejak kapan mereka mengidolakannya.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

"Minum ini, Gray-sama. Masih dinginkah?" Tanya Juvia yang setelah memberikan minuman hangat langsung menyelimuti tubuh Gray dengan selimut tebal. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Erza pada Jellal disebelahnya.

"Tidak. Ini lumayan hangat," Jawab Gray sambil sesekali menyesap teh hangat pemberian Juvia.

"Sini kukeringkan rambutmu," Tawar Erza sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jellal dengan handuk.

"Arigatou, Erza.." Hal itu membuat keduanya tersenyum cerah dan kemudian Erza langsung memeluk Jellal membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada si pemuda azure itu.

"Hatcih!" Natsu bersin dengan tidak elite-nya. Ia berencana untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah agar tidak masuk angin sampai dilihatnya gadis pirang yang dikenalnya menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat padanya. Lucy bahkan menyelimuti Natsu dengan selimut tebal agar ia tidak kedinginan.

Hal itu membuat Natsu memandangnya heran. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menyesap teh hangat itu dibibirnya, ketika mulai merasakan cairan hangat itu memenuhi lambungnya hingga menyebarkan rasa hangat ditubuhnya, Natsu kembali menatap Lucy lalu berkata pelan.

"Arigatou.."

Mendengar ucapan tulus Natsu seketika membuat Lucy tersenyum senang. Tinggallah Gajeel yang merana sendirian. Hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang tidak diperdulikan mengingat kekasihnya, Levy, sedang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar selama beberapa bulan.

"Cih, kalian benar-benar membuat mataku sakit!" Sungutnya yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh teman-temannya. Gajeel mendengus sebal antara iri atau memang merasa jijik. Tapi sepertinya pilihan pertama itulah yang mendekati kebenaran.

Poor.. Gajeel.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Masih dengan mata yang menatap kagum pemuda pinkish dihadapannya. Lucy perlahan mendekat, dengan langkah yang nyaris tak terdengar. Sementara Natsu hanya menatap lurus kedepan, memperhatikan langit yang mulai kembali cerah, dan sepertinya ia juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Lucy.

Mata onyx setajam elang. Bibir yang terkatup rapat dengan tubuh yang tersender ditiang penyangga, Natsu terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Dan Lucy malah semakin memperhatikannya. Ia sedikit mengingat percakapannya dengan Gray sewaktu di rumah hantu itu.

*Flashback*

"Aku bertemu dengan Natsu saat kalian melakukan Study tour 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku menolongnya saat kalian hampir membunuhnya,"

Lucy serasa tercekat. Mendadak tubuhnya bergetar mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sejak saat itu aku merasa tertarik padanya. Dia anak yang baik, cerita, bahkan ia tak memiliki dendam sedikitpun dihatinya. Itulah mengapa aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya," Gray menatap tajam Lucy yang tertunduk dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sering bertemu dengannya sewaktu aku berkunjung kesini dan 3 tahun lalu adalah puncak segalanya. Aku menemukan Natsu dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan, meskipun ia tidak bilang apapun tapi aku tahu bahwa kalian lagi-lagi menyakitinya. Lalu keesokan harinya Natsu pindah ke Edolas, dia memulai kehidupan barunya disana, tapi kau tahu? Natsu sama sekali berbeda. Ia sedikit berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan ia selalu menghindari orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia mengira bahwa kami sama seperti kalian. Kau tahu, Lucy? Butuh waktu berapa lama untuk meyakinkannya dan mengubah dirinya kembali kesosok aslinya. Sosok seorang Natsu yang ceria, baik hati, dan pemaaf."

Lucy terisak saat mendengar cerita dari Gray. Hatinya pilu, ia merasa semakin bersalah pada Natsu. Ia sendiri pun ingin menghilangkan kebencian yang ada dihati pemuda itu tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya itulah mengapa aku selalu mencari cara untuk mendekatinya. Sejak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu aku terus mencarinya tapi tidak sekalipun aku bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan aku ingin Natsu menjadi temanku lagi agar aku bisa menebus semuanya," ungkap Lucy. Gray hanya diam mendengarkan lalu perlahan menepuk pelan bahu Lucy.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah.. Natsu bukanlah tipe orang pendendam tapi dia juga bukan dewa yang bisa melupakan kejadian itu begitu saja. Jika kau ada diposisinya apakah kau bisa melupakannya begitu saja?"

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya yang masih dihiasi air mata. Lalu menggeleng dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku akan mendukungmu jika kau memang menyesal, Lucy. Tapi, itu hanya bila Natsu mau menerimamu sebagai temannya lagi, jika tidak, akupun juga tidak." setelah selesai mengucapkannya Gray segera beranjak meninggalkan Lucy.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Dan sesekali pula Gray mendengar isakan Lucy yang ia yakini bahwa Lucy masih menangis diam-diam. Sampai mereka hampir tiba mencapai ujung lorong Gray kembali berbalik.

"Dengar.. Kau harus tahu ini sebelum kau mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. Sejak kecil ia sudah kehilangan Ibunya dalam kecelakaan, dan setelah kejadian itu Ayahnya mendadak tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Ia kehilangan kasih sayang keduanya sejak ia masih kecil. Lalu 3 tahun yang lalu saat ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ayahnya, beliau juga ikut menyusul Ibunya yang telah tiada tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Natsu. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Perasaan ketika tidak ada cinta dalam keluarga kau akan mencari cinta itu sendiri diluar, tapi lain halnya jika dunia luar juga tidak menerima kehadiranmu. Kau akan lari kemana jika jadi dia?"

Lucy tertegun mendengar pernyataan Gray tentang Natsu yang bahkan selama ia berteman dengannya tidak sekalipun Natsu menceritakan hal itu. Paling pemuda itu hanya menceritakan soal kucingnya yang bernama Happy.

"Natsu tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan Lucy. Selama ini dia hanya mencoba untuk kuat dengan menyembunyikan semuanya didalam senyumnya. Satu-satunya kenangan yang ia miliki dari almarhumah Ibunya hanyalah syal yang selalu ia pakai. Dan berulang kali kalian mencoba untuk merusaknya, bukan? Nah pikirkankanlah apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk meyakinkannya, setidaknya setelah mengetahui hal ini kau tidak lagi meremehkan perasaan Natsu." Setelah mengucapkannya Gray benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Lucy kemudian menghampiri Juvia yang sudah menunggunya didepan lorong.

*Flashback end*

Apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Gray membuat perasaan Lucy bagai dicambuk dengan dahan penuh duri, rasanya perih lalu memanas dan perlahan menjadi kata 'sakit'. Seandainya ia mengetahui hal ini sejak dulu, apakah Lucy akan menghentikan tragedy 3 tahun lalu? Saat ia dengan kejamnya mencuri senyuman Natsu secara paksa, hingga, menimbulkan luka yang mendalam dihati si pemuda.

Lama Lucy terdiam dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang bergulat terus-menerus didalam nuraninya sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia memandangi wajah Natsu dengan ekspresi sendunya dan hal itu cukup lama.

"Jangan menatap seperti itu jika kau tidak ingin sakit nantinya," Kata sebuah suara berat yang disadari Lucy adalah suara Natsu.

Buru-buru Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat si pemuda salmon didepannya ini tidak merubah sedikitpun posisinya. Bahkan ia berbicara dengan pandangan yang masih menatap lurus kearah langit.

"Aku hanya memandangmu tidak lebih," Sanggah Lucy.

Natsu menegapkan tubuhnya lalu melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada Lucy. "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan darimu, Heartfilia-san,"

"Apa? Aku tidak-"

"Aku tahu kau kasihan padaku. Percayalah apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja dengan hidupku. Jadi berhentilah mengasihaniku, itu sungguh tidak perlu, kau tahu?" Ketus Natsu. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati tubuh Lucy yang membeku ditempatnya dan ia tidak perduli apakah ucapannya barusan menyakiti perasaan Lucy atau tidak.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Seminggu setelah acara festival sekolah itu berakhir. Kehidupan SMA Lucy berjalan lancar seperti biasanya meskipun entah mengapa terasa begitu hambar. Ia sendiri bingung hal apa yang hilang dari dirinya. Berulang kali ia mengecek barang bawaannya tapi tak satupun ada yang terlupa. Ia juga hampir berkaca setiap detik memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh pada penampilannya.

Lucy mengernyit untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berharap kernyitan itu juga bisa secepatnya menghilang. Hal itu hanya membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Lucy kembali melamun menatap lurus kearah tong sampah yang ada diujung lorong. Dirinya sendiri saat ini tengah terduduk dikursi depan mading. Berkali-kali ia mendesah lalu mengacak rambutnya mirip seperti orang gila, lalu tak lama kemudian kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri. Dan hal itu terus terulang selama seminggu belakangan ini.

Well, Lucy sudahkah kau tanya hatimu terlebih dahulu?

Merasakan dirinya yang sering kali melamun tanpa alasan yang jelas membuat Lucy kehilangan setengah dari semangat cerianya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bertanya pada dirinya, adakah sesuatu yang hilang atau terlupakan? Dan jawaban yang selalu didapatkan oleh otaknya adalah.. Tidak ada.

Lucy kembali mendesah, desahan yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dilihatnya jam yang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya, menunjukan pukul 16.45 Sore dan sekolah telah berakhir nyaris satu jam yang lalu. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan disini? Duduk melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Betapa bodohnya kau Lucy, rutuknya dalam hati.

Setelah bergulat cukup lama dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah lorong, manik caramelnya telah lebih dulu menangkap sebuah sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggul. Itu Minerva. Dan Lucy tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh 'mantan sahabat'nya itu disaat sekolah telah usai. Tidak seperti Minerva yang ia kenal.

"Baru saja aku ingin menyapamu, Lucy." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menyimpan banyak misteri.

"Minerva? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Lucy dengan raut polosnya.

"Mengunjungi kawan lama. Apa lagi?" Tak terasa smirk yang sedari tadi ia tahan malah mengembang bebas diwajahnya. Secara tak langsung membuat Lucy menelan kasar salivanya.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dirinya yang diseret paksa kesebuah ruang janitor yang lama tak terpakai.

"Apa maumu?!" Hardik Lucy saat dirasanya Minerva mendorong kasar tubuh mungilnya hingga membentur peralatan kebersihan seperti kain pel, sapu dan sebagainya. Ditambah lagi Minerva juga menyiram air kotor bekas piket kebersihan kelas yang nodanya berhasil menghiasi kemeja putih tanpa blazer biru yang biasa ia kenakan.

Lucy menatapnya tajam dengan segala ketidaksukaannya akan Minerva. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan dan Lucy tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu korban kejahilan Minerva.

"Ini pembalasanku Lucy atas perbuatanmu digudang waktu itu. Kau bukanlah temanku lagi," Kata Minerva dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap ucapannya.

"Aku juga sudah tak menganggapmu sebagai temanku lagi, Minerva," Desisnya yang nyaris menampar seringai menyebalkan Minerva.

"Oh benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus memberimu hadiah perpisahan. Bagaimana... Jika rambutmu yang indah itu kupangkas habis Lucy?"

Ucapan Minerva berhasil membuat Lucy terperangah dengan bibir yang terbuka. Ia melihat gadis itu mengambil gunting dalam sakunya. Dan seketika jantungnya mulai berdentam secara tak beraturan. Ia menatap ngeri wajah mantan sahabatnya itu yang terlihat serius ingin menindasnya.

"Jangan bercanda," gumamnya penuh kengerian.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku Lucy, kau tahu itu kan?" Sahutnya dengan seringai yang semakin melebar diwajah Minerva.

Bugh!

Lucy menendang perut Minerva dan membuatnya terpental lalu mendarat di lantai dengan bokong terlebih dahulu. Tak heran kalau umpatan kesakitan langsung saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Tendangan Lucy yang cukup kuat pada perutnya itu membuat Minerva merasa sesak sesaat, hingga wajahnya memerah. Saat ia kembali melihat kedepan Lucy telah raib dari pandangannya. Gadis pirang itu telah lari dan ia tidak menyadarinya. Sepasang mata kelamnya menangkap gerakan seseorang dilorong dan itu adalah Lucy. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu dan segera mengejar Lucy untuk membalas perbuatannya berkali-kali lipat dari yang ia dapatkan.

Sementara Lucy yang terus berlari mulai menampakan kakinya di koridor yang mengantarkannya kepintu gerbang. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat beberapa orang yang sangat dikenalnya telah berdiri menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Dilihatnya arah belakang, Minerva masih berada disana untuk mengejarnya. Tanpa ingin membuang banyak waktu dan kesempatan, Lucy berniat menerobos para pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sting mengukir senyuman sinisnya saat Lucy hampir melewati tubuhnya lalu mencekal pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan aku Sting! Biarkan aku pergi." Pintanya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Bukannya Minerva baru saja bermain-main denganmu?" Ucapan Sting membuat Lucy semakin terperangah. Ia menatap tajam Sting yang saat ini tersenyum bengis padanya.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" Tanya Lucy tak percaya. Sting hanya mengedikan bahunya dengan sikap acuh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Karna kau telah membuatku lama menunggu Lucy dan kau tahu aku tak suka itu. Sekarang jika kau memohon padaku mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya," Katanya dengan penuh penekanan diawal kalimat.

"Aku tidak sudi melakukan itu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau yang memintanya Lucy." Sting mendorong Lucy dan tanpa diduga oleh si gadis kini Rogue dan Cobra mencengkram kuat kedua lengannya. Seberapa kuatpun Lucy memberontak cekalan itu semakin lama malah semakin kuat menahannya. Membuat gadis blondie ini meringis kesakitan dengan mata yang nyaris menangis.

Sesampainya Minerva ditengah-tengah mereka ia hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Lucy yang tidak bisa lagi melarikan diri seperti sebelumnya. Dan ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat Sting yang dengan mudahnya menyentuh wajah Lucy. Sting menikmati sentuhan yang ia berikan secara gratis oleh mantan kekasihnya ini tak perduli Lucy akan suka atau tidak. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjadikan Lucy miliknya. Cinta memang terkadang egois sampai membuatmu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Tanpa kau ketahui mungkin cinta itu sendiri telah berubah menjadi sebuah ambisi atau sebuah nafsu yang menyesatkan.

Lucy mulai menangis bahkan ia sesekali menjerit saat dilihatnya Sting mulai membuka dua kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya. Bahkan saat ini Sting sudah mengunci pandangannya dan berniat untuk mencium bibir plumnya. Membuat tangisan Lucy semakin bertambah keras dan sayangnya tidak ada yang menghiraukan hal itu.

"Aku mohon jangan.. Biarkan aku pergi. Aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun jika kalian melepaskanku. Kumohon..." Lirihnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sekali lagi tak ada yang menghiraukan hal itu.

"Ah, aku melihat sesuatu hal yang membuat mataku sakit disini," Ucap suara baritone yang mendadak menyela kesenangan yang dilakukan oleh Sting dkk.

Semua pasang mata menatap kearah itu dengan ekspresi kagetnya tak terkecuali Lucy, namun saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Hal itu lebih membuat mereka terkejut.

"Maaf, tapi sayangnya kalian menghalangi jalanku," Lanjut sosok pemuda itu lagi dengan raut datarnya yang terlihat malas.

"Dragneel?" Desis Sting ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya. Seketika gairahnya kembali memuncak. 'Mainan lama'nya yang hilang kini telah kembali.

"Ya? Kau memanggil namaku, Euclife-san?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada menantang. Sesaat Sting beserta teman-temannya melihat perubahan pada sosok Natsu yang dikenalnya 3 tahun yang lalu tapi itu bukan masalah karna dipikiran mereka sekali pecundang tetaplah pecundang.

Dilihatnya Natsu yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan orang-orang yang dulu sangat suka menyiksanya dengan tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu, pikir Lucy. Menunjukan wajahnya dihadapan para brandal merangkap siswa paling populer disekolah sama saja mengantarkan harga diri secara cuma-cuma pada sekelompok iblis.

"Well, pecundang sepertimu punya muka untuk berhadapan denganku?" Sting menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap rendah Natsu yang masih berdiri santai menggenggam buku-buku ditangannya.

Dan respon Natsu adalah... Mengedikan bahunya secara acuh seolah ia tidak merasa takut sekalipun.

"Kau akan menjadi mainanku lagi, Dragneel."

"Coba saja.." tantangnya yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Sting kesal dibuatnya.

Sting menyuruh Rogue untuk maju dan dengan senang hati ia melakukannya tanpa paksaan. Rogue berniat memukul Natsu dengan tinjunya tapi kelanjutannya adalah tubuh Rogue yang terpental lalu menabrak dinding dengan kerasnya. Lucy menatapnya tak percaya bahkan hal itu tak sempat terekam dalam lensa matanya. Gerakan Natsu sangatlah cepat dan profesional. Tak hanya Lucy bahkan Sting serta kawannya yang lain tak sempat menyembunyikan rasa terkejut diwajahnya. Akhirnya Cobra dan Rufuslah yang maju secara serempak menggantikan Rogue yang saat ini tengah merintih, namun hal yang sama juga terjadi pada mereka. Buku-buku tebal yang sebelumnya digenggam erat oleh Natsu kini menyerang keduanya secara bersamaan. Buku-buku itu menghantam kepala Rufus dan Rogue dan berhasil membuat keduanya terlempar kelantai dan tidak dapat berkutik lagi dihadapan Natsu.

Kali ini Sting tidak dapat membendung kembali amarahnya. Dia yang memutuskan untuk maju dan menyerang Natsu dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Dan yang dilakukan Natsu adalah menghindar lalu menangis semua serangan yang diarahkan Sting padanya. Membuat Midnight yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya mulai menampakan raut wajah terhibur yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi.

"He-hebat.." Puji Lucy. Ternyata dalam waktu 3 tahun bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang menjadi sepesat ini. Lelaki memang berbeda dengan perempuan. Langkahnya lebih panjang, itulah yang sering dikatakan Ayahnya pada Lucy.

Sementara Minerva hanya memandang takjub pemuda bersurai pink yang mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti dengan tatapan yang tak sekalipun terlepas dari Natsu.

"Pria yang lumayan.." Gumamnya pelan tapi tak mampu menahan seringainya yang semakin melebar.

Hasil pertarungan ini berakhir seimbang karna Natsu sama sekali tidak membalas satupun pukulan Sting. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghindar serta menangkis serangan si pemuda blondie itu. Hingga membuat Sting kelelahan. Sting mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Dengan memberikan tatapan menguliti pada sosok Natsu. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh sudah pasti Natsu telah tumbang sedari tadi dan sayangnya dialah yang nyaris tumbang.

"Sekarang siapa yang pecundang?" Bisik Natsu tepat ditelinga Sting dengan nada yang cukup dingin. Sting hanya mendecih kesal melihat wajah datar Natsu yang menurutnya tidak semenarik dulu yang penuh ketakutan saat menatapnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian sedang berkelahi ya?" tegur seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan err-seksi.

Evergreen. Wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal sangat galak dan disiplin. Ever-sensei sangat membenci adanya perkelahian apalagi itu terjadi dilingkungan sekolah. Ia akan menjatuhi hukuman yang berat jika ada murid yang berani melanggar peraturannya.

"Ti-tidak.. Kami hanya sedang mengobrol sensei," Sanggah Lucy. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar suaranya mendadak gugup.

"Oh souka.. Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang sekolah sudah mau ditutup." Kata Ever-sensei yang membuat Sting mendecih dengan tatapan penuh dendam menatap Natsu. Ia dan kawan-kawannya segera pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy yang masih diam ditempatnya. Setelah melihat beberapa muridnya mematuhi perintahnya, Ever-sensei segera pamit dan meninggalkan Lucy dan Natsu yang (masih) diliputi kesunyian.

Natsu sendiri mulai memunguti buku-buku yang ia lempar dilantai. Setelah selesai memungut semuanya ia lantas berbalik dan meninggalkan Lucy tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi Lucy seolah tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia berlari lalu mendekap tubuh Natsu dari belakang. Membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu terkejut dengan aksi dadakan Lucy. Ia hanya menatap kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat lalu merasakan cairan hangat yang menghujani punggungnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara beratnya.

Lucy menggeleng dengan kepala yang masih dibenamkan dipunggung Natsu. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh pemuda itu bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Natsu yang sangat ia sukai. Sekarang Lucy mengerti. Mengapa selama seminggu ini ia merasa sangat gelisah, mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya, mengapa hatinya mendadak tak tenang, dan mengapa dirinya suka sekali melamun. Jawabannya hanya satu. Yaitu... Natsu.

Ya, benar.. Natsu. Karna ia tidak melihat pemuda ini selama seminggu terakhir. Ia sadar pemuda ini sejak dulu telah mencuri perhatiannya. Dan bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Alasan itulah yang membuat Lucy selalu semangat pergi kesekolah saat di SMP dulu dan itu terulang lagi ketika Natsu kembali kekota ini sebulan yang lalu. Lucy bahkan rela menukarkan apapun demi melihat senyuman cerah Natsu seperti yang ia ingat dulu. Senyum yang menampakan grins yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Lucy sungguh merindukan hal itu. Dan Lucy sangat ingin melihatnya lagi.

Sekarang ia takkan pernah melepaskan Natsu lagi dalam hidupnya meskipun itu didalam mimpi sekalipun. Natsu terlalu berharga baginya. Ia yakin dengan perasaannya yang sekarang. Lucy memantapkan hatinya untuk mengakui hal tersebut. Bahwa dia... Telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda pinkish satu ini.

Dengan mengingat perkataan Gray yang kembali terlintas dalam memorinya. Lucy bertekad untuk berjuang mendapatkan cintanya kali ini. Ia akan memulainya dari awal lagi. Ia akan meyakinkan Natsu dengan caranya sendiri. Ia takkan menyerah sesulit apapun jalan yang akan ia lewati nantinya.

'Aishiteru yo.. Natsu.'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Silahkan berikan saya flame terpedas kalian. Nagi tau ini jelek, sumpah.. Nagi juga sadar dan hampir gantung diri dipohon toge ketika membacanya ulang *lebay ini memang abal banget kan? Sekali lagi saya tau itu. Gomen nasai *bow (_._)


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelum lanjut kecerita, saya akan membalas repiu dulu :p

**ReviKrd** : Hahaha Natsu kan memang pahlawan kita semua *eeh Oke, selamat membaca chap 5 :)

**Helloxygen** : Hontou? Padahal menurut saya jelek. Syukurlah kalau Hello-san bilang bagus. Hehehe.. Oya? Greget kenapa? *kepo*

**DiRa-cchi 7ack** : Arigatou Dira-san :) Siip ini udah dilanjut selamat membaca :)

**mkhotim1** : Haha saya pikir buruk soalnya ngetiknya buru-buru waktu itu. Sampe bikin kepala muter kaya komidi puter *abaikan Yaa emang sengaja sih lebih ke romance soalnya saya ga tega sama Lucy dan ga kuat bikin Natsu jadi orang jahat yang pendendam. Gimanapun fic ini bukan sinetron *HIKS (walaupun sempet punya ide buat nulis fic tentang balas dendam tapi saya urungkan) .

**blackschool** : Siip chap 5 udah ready :)

**Aogiri Tetsuya** : Terima kasih Aogiri-san :) Nah kalo soal missty itu memang sudah ciri khas saya. Haha (ketawa nista) padahal udah saya edit berulang kali tapi masih aja ada yang nyempil, matanya emang kelewat rabun. Gomen ne :)

**LRCN** : Thanks :)

**Anonim** : Gyaaa kalo soal itu silahkan tanya ke Natsu nya aja. Wkwkwk... Yah gini loh Natsu itu murid paling rajin, dateng paling pagi pulang paling akhir. Jahaha.. Wah Arigatou gozaimasu atas koreksiannya :)

**Bayu R **: Siap! Siap! Siap! Hahaha...

**Ruis** : Haha iya penyesalan selalu datang belakang kalo dateng diawal namanya pendaftaran (plakk ngaco!) Jarang ada manusia yang dapet kesempatan kedua setelah dia menyesal. Ga perduli seberapa besar dia berubah dan menebusnya (curhat). Haha abaikan saja :p

Oke selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**I Still Remember by Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

**Rate : T (saya ga bakat bikin rate M)**

**Genre : Drama/Tragedy (mungkin sebentar lagi akan saya ganti menjadi Romance/Tragedy)**

* * *

Pria itu duduk berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang bisa dibilang belia. Tersenyum dengan hangat dan penuh keakraban. Gelak tawa mengiringi percakapan mereka dengan sesekali menyesap secangkir kopi panas yang telah disuguhkan.

"Kau ini memang pemuda yang menarik! Jarang ada anak seusiamu dengan pola pikir seluas itu," puji si pria dengan rambut pirang serta kumis tebal yang juga berwarna pirang.

"Paman terlalu memuji, saya hanya mengutarakan pendapat saya saja. Justru Paman-lah yang banyak menginspirasi saya," jawab si pemuda merendah.

"Papa dan Mamamu pasti bangga memiliki putra seperti dirimu ini,"

"Tidak. Justru Papa dan Mamaku-lah yang bangga memiliki rekan sekaligus partner hebat seperti Paman,"

"Kau terlalu merendah, Natsu," kata pria itu dengan nada kagum. Pemuda yang ternyata Natsu ini hanya memahat senyum, "Jujur aku sangat kehilangan Igneel, aku tidak menyangka beliau akan secepat itu meninggalkan dunia,"

"Beliau akan terus hidup dihati kita Paman, selagi kita yang hidup masih menyimpan rapat kenangan tentangnya semasa hidup,"

"Kau benar," salutnya, "Ngomong-ngomong dengan kerjasama kita bulan lalu, kuharap tidak akan ada kendala yang merepotkan,"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya dan memastikan proyek itu berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang asisstant kepercayaanku yang akan mengontrolnya, jadi Paman tidak perlu khawatir. Lalu soal Tender yang diajukan oleh Vicelogia-san dari Euclife Corp. Aku akan menanamkan sebagian modalku sebagai investasi pendukung,"

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan!" pujinya lagi entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, "Kau tahu? Aku sangat berharap memiliki putra seperti kau ini, tapi sayangnya kami hanya dianugrahi seorang putri," beliau memandang pigura foto yang menampilkan sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia dengan seorang putri cantik yang masih belia, "Ah, kudengar kau satu sekolah dengan putriku kan? Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

Natsu terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Ya kami satu sekolah dan.. Saling mengenal,"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang, Lucy?"

"Yah, dia.. Orang yang sangat ceria dan penuh semangat, dia juga cerdas dan sangat cantik seperti Bibi Layla," Natsu memahat cengirannya. Pendapat Natsu barusan melebarkan senyum diwajah Jude dengan sedikit rona tipis diwajah sambil membayangkan wajah putrinya.

"Senang mendengar pujian dari pemuda hebat sepertimu. Lucy memang sangat aktif dan terlalu ceria, namun akhir-akhir ini dia agak murung, Layla sempat khawatir kalau ada yang mengganggunya disekolah. Eum.. Bisakah aku memintamu untuk menjaganya Natsu?" pinta Jude.

"Tentu, akan kuusahakan. Paman tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," kata Natsu dengan memaksakan senyum diwajahnya.

Ceklek..

"Papa.. Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu. Kali ini sangat special karna aku membuatnya bersama Ma- eh? Ada tamu? Maaf aku pikir Papa sendirian," pundung Lucy. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Lucy memasuki ruangan Jude tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Ketika sedang libur sekolah Lucy sering menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkunjung ke kantor Ayahnya membawakan bekal buatan Ibunya. Tapi hari ini special karna Lucy ikut membantunya.

"Tidak apa. Kemarilah nak!" seru Jude dengan wajah sumringah. Lucy hanya menurut lalu menghampiri Jude. Lalu ketika sudah berdiri disampingnya, Lucy tampak terkejut karna dihadapannya ada seorang Natsu.

"Na-natsu?" pekik Lucy kaget. Sejak kapan Natsu dan Ayahnya saling mengenal. Sementara Natsu hanya memasang wajah datarnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, sepertinya saya harus kembali, banyak yang harus saya kerjakan hari ini," pamit Natsu undur diri.

"Sayang sekali padahal ini kan hari libur, seharusnya kau bisa sedikit rileks Natsu,"

"Tidak, justru ketika hari sekolah aku sedikit kesulitan mengatur jadwalku. Seharusnya Pamanlah yang harus berlibur, menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga bukanlah ide yang buruk," sarannya. Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya memasang raut sendu. Ia tahu niat Natsu itu baik. Dia menyuruh Ayahnya untuk libur agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Karna Ayah dan Ibunya memang memiliki waktu yang lumayan sedikit untuk berkumpul dengannya.

"Baiklah terima kasih untuk sarannya," ucap Jude, yang hanya direspon anggukan dari Natsu.

"Saya permisi," Natsu sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat lalu pergi.

Setelah sosok Natsu menghilang dari balik pintu, Lucy menatap Ayahnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Papa mengenal Natsu?" tanyanya penasaran, "Sejak kapan?"

"Loh, memangnya kamu tidak tahu? Natsu kan putranya Paman Igneel," jelas Jude. Tangannya sedang membongkar bekal yang dibawakan oleh Lucy.

"Paman Igneel? Igneel.. Drag- ah!" Lucy menepuk dahinya ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Aku lupa marganya Natsu kan Dragneel. Oh iya Paman Igneel dulu pernah mengatakan beliau memiliki seorang putra yang seumuran denganku kan ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu Natsu," rona tipis menjalar dikedua pipinya. Mendadak wajahnya selalu panas setiap kali mengucapkan nama Natsu.

"Bukankah kalian saling mengenal? Tapi kenapa tadi kau terlihat gugup saat melihatnya?"

Pertanyaan Jude membuat Lucy salah tingkah. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan alasannya apalagi menceritakan kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Jika benar Natsu putra Igneel, beliau pasti akan memarahinya saat mengetahui Lucy pernah menjahatinya.

"Y-yah, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan disekolah juga jarang bertegur sapa," sahut Lucy gugup. Jarinya menggaruk pipi pualamnya dengan canggung.

Jude hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan lalu kembali menyantap makanan dengan lahapnya.

"Jadi yang kulihat waktu itu benar Natsu?" gumamnya, sedikit mengingat pertemuannya dengan Natsu beberapa pekan lalu. Dia yang berusaha memanggil tetapi Natsu terus saja berlalu memasuki lift. Menatapnya tajam sebelum pintu lift tertutup, "Apa dia masih belum bisa memaafkanku?"

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Lucy?" tanya Jude yang merasa Lucy mengatakan sesuatu.

Lucy tersentak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya gugup, "Bu-bukan apa-apa, P-papa!" sanggahnya.

"Kau tahu, Lucy? Jika tidak ada Natsu entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan bisnis Papa, dia sama seperti Igneel memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi. Papa senang kau berteman dengannya," ucapan Jude barusan semakin membuat Lucy merasa bersalah. Natsu memang baik. Sejak dulu dia selalu baik. Tanpa sadar kejadian dia memeluknya saat disekolah itu kembali terlintas. Kali ini wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Aku ingin menemuinya, kuharap dia masih ada di lobby." dan ucapan Lucy tadi sukses membuat Jude heran. Beliau hanya menatap putrinya yang berlalu dari ruangannya menuju lobby. Tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan santapannya dengan sikap acuh.

.

_"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara beratnya._

_Lucy menggeleng dengan kepala yang masih dibenamkan dipunggung Natsu. _

_"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ungkapnya dengan suara lirih yang parau._

_"Seharusnya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri," ucap Natsu. Dia mendengar suara isakan Lucy samar-samar, namun tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam dan membiarkan Lucy memeluknya dari belakang. Setidaknya biarkan Lucy tenang dulu dengan cara menangis sepuasnya._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa semua itu berkat Natsu. Arigatou.."_

_Natsu membuang napas kasar, "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat,"_

_"Apapun itu aku tetap berhutang budi padamu, tapi yang terpenting aku lega kau tidak apa-apa, aku takut Natsu akan terluka karna menolongku," Lucy terus menangis sesegukan. Pelukannya semakin mengerat. Sementara Natsu hanya diam memandang lurus kedepan._

_"Dasar aneh.."ucapnya datar. Tanpa sadar membuat Lucy tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya._

Ingatan itu kembali terlintas. Hal itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah ia alami. Selama mengenal Natsu baru kali itu Lucy mengakui kalau ia mengagumi sosoknya.

Senyumnya kembali terkembang. Sedikit lagi. Iya, sedikit lagi. Dia tidak boleh menyerah untuk meyakinkan Natsu kalau ia sudah berubah. Dirinya bukanlah Lucy Heartfilia 3 tahun lalu. Dia sekarang berbeda. Bukan gadis angkuh yang suka mencari ketenaran melainkan hanya seorang gadis pelajar biasa.

Langkahnya menelusuri koridor dengan gerakan cepat, setengah berlari dan diujung dekat lift ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Natsu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari perusahaan Ayahnya lalu tak lama mereka mengakhiri percakapannya saat pintu lift terbuka.

Lucy melihat Natsu mulai memasuki lift, dan ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Ketika pintu itu nyaris tertutup, dengan cekatan Lucy berhasil melesat masuk kedalam dengan sukses. Membuat pemuda dengan surai merah muda itu menatapnya heran. Tapi tak menutupi keterkejutannya melihat aksi nekat Lucy barusan.

Lucy bersender disamping dinding lift dengan napas yang naik-turun, masih belum bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang berpacu saat melompat masuk kedalam lift tadi.

"Kau tahu yang tadi itu sangat berbahaya," pemuda disebelahnya membuka suara.

"Hei, ada waktu hari ini?" tanya Lucy mengacuhkan ucapan Natsu barusan. Diliriknya Natsu menatap Lucy dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Natsu dingin.

"Oh, ayolah! Ini kan hari libur," desak Lucy sedikit memaksa, "Sebentarpun juga tak apa," selanya sesaat sebelum Natsu mengucapkan kalimat bantahan, "Kudengar dari Juvia kau sangat pandai dalam olahraga. Jadi bisakah kau mengajariku basket? Kebetulan minggu depan ada test olahraga dari Elfman-sensei, aku tidak terlalu berbakat, makanya..." kalimat itu menggantung. Lucy menatap Natsu penuh harap meskipun pemuda itu tidak sedang menatapnya.

Hembusan napas pelan memecah keheningan sejenak. Tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka Natsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar diikuti oleh Lucy yang mengekor dibelakangnya, "Baiklah, nanti sore dilapangan umum taman Magnolia." kata Natsu sambil terus berlalu, dan ucapan Natsu barusan membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya mengerjab cepat. Berusaha memproses makna dari percakapan tadi. Sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar Lucy terpahat. Ia menggerakan kepalan tangannya seolah sedang meninju udara, lalu bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan heran para pegawai dikantor Ayahnya.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Dilapangan umum kota Magnolia. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata coklat lembut berusaha mempercepat langkahnya menemui seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah muda yang (mungkin) sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Meskipun ia mengutuk keterlambatannya tanpa henti, disatu sisi ia merasa senang bisa memiliki waktu bersama Natsu dihari libur seperti ini.

Dung.. Dung..

Suara pantulan bola basket menggema. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya ketika sepasang manik caramel lembutnya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang telah memenjarakan hatinya, tengah berdiri disana. Dengan bola basket ditangannya. Natsu mengenakan hoodie berwarna merah, celana jeans abu-abu, dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Terlihat lebih santai dan tampan.

Semburat merah jambu menyebar dikedua pipi Lucy. Kalimat terakhir itu tanpa sadar terus ternginang dikepalanya. Tapi Lucy memang mengakui ketampanan Natsu. Dan... Ah! Wajahnya semakin merona pekat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?" suara berat yang menawan itu menyentak dunia fantasi Lucy.

"Eh? Eum.. Gomen!" pundungnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah serta kegugupannya, "Jadi pertama-tama apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sebelumnya aku akan bertanya, pengetahuanmu tentang basket sudah sejauh mana?"

"Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu.. Jawabannya tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya,"

Natsu menghela napas mendengarnya, "Sepertinya akan lama," gumamnya sambil terus memutar bola basket dijarinya, "Yah, sebaiknya kau mempelajari teknik dasarnya saja," kemudian mulai berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan Lucy, "Pertama-tama cobalah untuk passing, lakukan seperti yang kulakukan," Natsu melempar bola basket kearah Lucy dengan gerakan pelan agar Lucy bisa mencontohnya.

"Seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil melempar balik bola itu kearah Natsu.

"Tepat!" Natsu mulai mendrible bola, "Sekarang cobalah untuk mendrible bola, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, pelan-pelan saja, seperti ini. Nah sekarang cobalah," bola itu kembali diarahkan pada Lucy dan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik.

Lucy sedikit kesulitan saat mendrible, namun Natsu terus mengajarinya, memberikannya contoh dan juga memperbaiki kesalahan Lucy saat bergerak.

"Jangan tegang, lemaskan saja tanganmu," Natsu membenarkan cara Lucy saat mendrible. Tanpa sadar tindakannya barusan membuat wajah Lucy memerah dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat. Jika seperti ini bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik.

Bola yang di drible oleh Lucy selalu memantul rendah atau tergelincir dari tangannya lalu menggelinding kesudut lapangan. Nyaris saja membuat Lucy emosi tapi saat melihat wajah Natsu rasanya kekesalannya menghilang entah kemana.

"Sekarang kau coba untuk shooting bola ke ring. Kalau untuk pemula sebaiknya dari jarak yang dekat saja," Natsu mengarahkan bola ke ring beserta dengan gerakan mudah yang bisa dimenengerti oleh Lucy. Namun saat Lucy mencobanya bola yang dilempar selalu saja gagal masuk. Sekalinya mencapai ring hanya membentur papannya saja lalu menggelinding lagi.

Bukan Lucy namanya kalau dia menyerah secepat itu. Lucy mengulanginya lagi dan lagi tapi tidak ada satupun yang masuk. Natsu terus memperhatikan Lucy yang tampak gigih dalam mencoba lalu perlahan mendekat. Dia menyentuh tangan Lucy yang saat itu hendak melempar bola. Membenarkan gerakannya lalu mengarahkannya kearah ring. Membuat Lucy tersentak dengan jantung yang bergemuruh hebat. Bersentuhan dengan Natsu ternyata berefek buruk pada jantungnya, jika terus begini bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung mendadak.

"Fokuslah ke depan," perintah Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. Keduanya menatap ring dengan serius. Lucy hanya mengikuti instruksi Natsu pada tangannya. Dia dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat Natsu pada kedua tangannya lalu mulai mendorong bola yang ada digenggamannya menuju ring.

Bola itu melesat cepat dengan gerakan menukik indah lalu masuk dengan sempurna. Tanpa sadar Lucy bersorak riang. Kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Natsu yang ada dibelakangnya secara refleks. Panas tubuh Natsu yang abnormal berhasil menyadarkan Lucy dan membuatnya langsung salah tingkah.

"Go-gomen nasai!" pekiknya spontan sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Debaran jantungnya tak beraturan. Sedikit membuatnya sesak napas. Nah benar kan bersentuhan langsung dengan Natsu berefek buruk pada jantungnya.

"Oi, Flame-head!" teriak seseorang dari samping lapangan.

"Oh, kau Stripper," respon Natsu. Dilihatnya Gray datang bersama Juvia. Dibelakangnya menyusul Erza dan Jellal.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau kesini juga?" tanya Gray seraya mendekat lalu menepuk pelan bahu Natsu, "Kalian berdua sedang apa disini?"

"Sama seperti kalian kurasa," tanggap Natsu cuek.

"Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Yang kalah harus traktir yang menang," tantang Gray dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Boleh saja," terima Natsu lalu menjabat tangan Gray untuk ber'deal' ria.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan Jellal sebagai wasit dan penengah.

"Dengar.. Jadi siapapun yang berhasil memasukan bola terlebih dahulu adalah pemenangnya, mengerti?" penjelasan Jellal membuat Gray dan Natsu mengangguk bersamaan, "Oke baiklah, siap? Mulai!" Bola dilemparkan oleh Jellal tinggi-tinggi diantara Gray dan Natsu. Keduanya mulai melompat dan Gray berhasil meraihnya terlebih dahulu dari Natsu.

"Gray-sama berjuanglah!" teriak Juvia.

"Natsu jangan sampai kalah!" Lucy juga ikut berteriak.

"Siapapun yang menang harus membelikanku Strawberry cake!" sambung Erza penuh semangat yang membuat Lucy serta Juvia sweetdrop ditempat.

Gray berlari kearah ring lalu melempar bola itu dengan terburu-buru. Hasilnya bola membentur ring dan memantul kesembarang arah. Natsu yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia segera meraih bola yang mengudara bebas dan berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan Gray.

Suara pantulan bola menggema diarea sekitar lapangan. Diarah depan Gray sudah menghadangnya untuk menghentikan Natsu, tapi Natsu segera mengelak, sedikit membungkuk untuk mengelabui Gray lalu melakukan gerakan berputar dan... Syuut! Bola dilempar dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Semua orang memperhatikan bola yang dilempar oleh Natsu ke ring. Bola itu melayang bebas lalu menukik dan masuk dengan sempurna.

"Horee!" Lucy dan Erza bersorak girang. Sebenarnya siapapun yang menang Erza tetap akan bersorak. Tapi tidak untuk Juvia yang menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak karna melihat Gray yang sudah terhuyung dengan aura hitam ditubuhnya.

"Pemenangnya Natsu!" tunjuk Jellal yang membuat Natsu memahat cengirannya lebar-lebar.

"Traktir kami semuanya hari ini Gray!" seru Natsu terkikik geli.

Sementara yang dimaksud sudah berjongkok disudut lapangan dengan jari yang mengeruk-ngeruk tanah, "Selamat tinggal isi dompetku." gumam Gray suram, membuat teman-temannya yang mendengar tergelak tawa.

.

::I Still Remember::

.

"Sudah dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang perayaan festival Tanabata, kudengar perayaan tahun ini jauh lebih meriah dari tahun lalu,"

"He? Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar!"

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan Yukata untuk pergi ke festival itu,"

"Aku juga,"

Suara-suara itu bergema didalam benaknya selama perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah. Dia sampai melupakan hari perayaan festival Tanabata yang akan diperingati besok hari.

Sejenak ia teringat tentang legenda itu. Hikoboshi dan Orihime menyebrangi bimasakti setiap setahun sekali untuk menghabiskan malam bersama, pada hari ketujuh bulan ketujuh. Mereka akan bertemu pada malam hari disaat cuaca tidak hujan.

Malam hari?

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Menghabiskan waktu selama semalaman dengan orang yang dicintai sepertinya menyenangkan. Andai dia dan Natsu bisa-

Kepala pirangnya menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya memerah dengan mengeluarkan asap panas. Dia jadi gampang memikirkan hal-hal romantis jika menyangkut soal Natsu.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menemui para Nakama-nya yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi.

"Lucy-san!" panggil Juvia sesaat setelah Lucy sampai didepan kantin.

Lucy menampakkan senyumnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Juvia yang sedang duduk bersama Gray, Jellal, dan Erza. Tapi tidak menampakkan makhluk pinkish kesayangannya.

"Loh, dimana Natsu?" tanya Lucy heran lalu menarik kursi diantara Erza dan Juvia.

Pertanyaan Lucy membuat para Nakama-nya saling pandang lalu terlihat berpikir, berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu tapi akhirnya mereka hanya menunduk dengan helaan napas berat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy lagi yang kali ini merasa kebingungan.

"Hari ini kan tanggal 6 Juli," Gray membuka suaranya. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk minumannya dan sesekali melirik kearah Jellal yang menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan ucapannya lewat kedipan mata.

"Lalu? Memangnya ada hubungan apa Natsu dengan tanggal hari ini?" Lucy semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Gray menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu lalu membuangnya pelan-pelan, "Selama 2 hari ini sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggunya dulu, Lucy,"

"Kenapa?" Lucy bertanya dengan dahi yang mengernyit. Dilihatnya teman-temannya memasang raut sedih.

"Karna.. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Ibunya," terang Gray, membuat Lucy menahan Napasnya sejenak, "Lalu.. besok adalah hari peringatan kematian Ayahnya,"

Belum saja Lucy menghilangkan keterkejutannya, dia malah semakin dibuat terkejut oleh penjelasan Gray. Tanpa sadar membuat Lucy membeku ditempatnya. Hatinya mencelos. Rasanya entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya sehingga berdenyut ngilu. Dia memang telah mengetahui kalau kedua orangtua Natsu telah tiada tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa hari peringatan kematian keduanya bisa berdekatan dua hari berturut-turut seperti ini.

Bisakah kau bayangkan Lucy, saat Natsu berduka dihari ini karna peringatan kematian Ibunya, esoknya ia kembali mengalami duka yang mendalam karna kehilangan Ayahnya juga.

"Setiap tahun Natsu selalu menyendiri selama 2 hari kedepan untuk memperingati kematian kedua orangtuanya," Sambung Erza sendu.

"Itulah mengapa sejak pagi kami tidak bersemangat Lucy-san," Juvia ikut bersuara.

"Yah, sepertinya perayaan festival Tanabata tahun ini Natsu tidak akan hadir lagi," ucap Jellal. Refleks Lucy menoleh kearahnya dengan raut kecewa, "Sebenarnya sudah tiga tahun ini dia tidak hadir Lucy, padahal sebelumnya dia pernah menghabiskan malam Tanabata bersama kami, tapi semenjak Paman Igneel meninggal..." pemuda azure itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tidak berniat meneruskan ucapannya yang menggantung.

Lucy bangkit dari kursinya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ketika berdiri lalu menatap keempat kawannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bisakah kalian memberitahuku, dimana Natsu sekarang?"

.

::I Still Remember::

.

Disuatu tempat. Disudut kota Magnolia. Lelaki itu berjalan sendirian dengan pandangan datar. Ditangannya terdapat dua buah buket bunga mawar putih yang telah dihias dengan sangat indah.

Lelaki itu berjalan lurus menyusuri jejeran makam dengan jalanan yang sedikit menanjak keatas. Terus berjalan menghampiri dua buah makam yang saling berdampingan dibawah pohon besar, tak menghiraukan angin yang menerpa tubuh serta menggoyangkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Disibaknya poni rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Lalu berdiri diam sejenak. Akhirnya ia telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Lelaki itu meletakan buket bunga yang dibawanya pada kedua makam dihadapannya. Sedikit berlutut hanya untuk membersihkan dedauan yang berguguran diatas makam.

Dia menghela nafasnya. Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada lalu melantunkan doa dalam hati. Berharap orang yang menghuni kedua makam tersebut dapat mendengarnya dari atas sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka matanya. Melihat dua nama yang tercantum dibatu nisan. Membuat bibirnya tertarik mengulum sebuah senyuman.

**Grandine Dragneel**

**Beloved Mother and Wife**

"Yo, Mama, Hisashiburi ne!" Natsu mengangkat tangannya berusaha menyapa, "Seperti yang kukatakan bulan lalu, aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi. Kalian baik-baik saja kan disana? Ah, pasti kalian bahagia," perlahan raut wajahnya berubah, "Sudah lama kan sejak aku bertemu Mama.."

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. Angin berhembus menggoyangkan rumput ilalang disekitar makam. Lelaki itu kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah dua belas tahun lamanya setelah kejadian itu. Aku... Masih belum mempercayainya kalau Mama telah tiada," suaranya perlahan melirih, "Aku rindu Mama," ia menunduk. Melihat jari-jari tangannya memucat dalam kepalan tangannya.

Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkan dedauan serta surai merah muda miliknya. Natsu menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk kuat meskipun hatinya semakin merasa gelisah.

"Ne, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia terdiam sebentar, "Menjalani hidup sendirian sungguh tidak enak, ne, Mama," suaranya kian mengecil, nyaris tak terdengar.

Natsu mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

"Haha, aku bodoh ya?" ia tertawa hambar, "Mama pasti memukulku kalau mendengarku mengatakan hal seperti ini kan? Ya, ya, aku tahu aku masih memiliki Nakama, dan mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri," ia berbicara seolah Ibunya telah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Lalu beralih menatap makam yang ada disebelah makam Ibunya.

**Igneel Dragneel**

**Beloved Father and Husband**

Cengirannya langsung terpahat, "Yo, Papa!" sapanya tak kalah ceria, "Papa pasti sedang kesal melihatku yang cengeng seperti ini," tangannya mengusap batu nisan Papanya dengan sayang, "Tenang saja, aku tetaplah Natsu putra Papa. Meskipun hubungan kita belum sempat diperbaiki saat Papa pergi, tapi.. Aku tetap menyayangimu Papa," setitik airmata terlihat disudut matanya, "Kau juga menyayangiku kan, ne Papa? Walaupun kau selalu keras dalam mendidikku, tapi aku selalu tahu kau hanya ingin aku kuat karna aku lelaki," udara tiba-tiba menghilang. Menyisakan helaian poni merah mudanya terjatuh berantakan diatas dahi, "Kita akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti. Maka berjanjilah padaku, kalian akan terus berbahagia di surga sambil menungguku disana," tangan kiri Natsu meremas dadanya yang tampak sesak. Ia mencoba untuk tegar didepan makan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku akan menemui kalian lagi. Jaa.. Mama, Papa." Natsu mulai berdiri. Kemudian melirik sekali lagi kearah dua makam yang saling berdampingan sebelum beranjak pergi. Natsu mengeluarkan cengiran khas dirinya untuk kedua orangtuanya yang telah berbahagia disurga sana.

Ketika berbalik mata Onyx-nya melebur diantara crystal bening yang berguguran dari sepasang caramel kembar seorang gadis. Natsu tersentak diposisinya. Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, sebuah pelukan hangat kembali menyentaknya.

Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsu. Kedua tangannya semakin mempererat dekapannya hingga ia mampu merasakan panas tubuh Natsu serta degupan jantung si pemuda ditelinganya.

"Gomen.." lirihnya dengan penuh isakan. Natsu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dadanya. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menangis, "Gomen Natsu.." kali ini ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan arakan sungai kecil dikedua pipi porselennya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Natsu heran dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Gomen nasai.." hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa ia ucapkan disela-sela tangisnya yang semakin deras.

Natsu hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Dilihatnya gadis pirang itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Natsu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kehadiran Lucy benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Cukup lama ia berkutat dengan banyaknya pemikiran dalam benaknya tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk memahaminya. Akhirnya perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu mengusap punggung dan kepala Lucy dengan lembut. Tindakan Natsu barusan malah semakin memperparah isakan tangis Lucy.

"O-oi, oi-" Natsu malah kembali diam. Mengunci rapat bibirnya, merasakan cairan hangat itu semakin membasahi pakaiannya. Kejadian ini hanya membuatnya semakin bingung dan tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Adakah pertanyaan atau cerita/penulisan yang kurang jelas?


End file.
